He Hasn't Changed
by Obsessed-with-Vampires
Summary: Bella and her Mum, Renee are abused by Charlie, from the time Bella was 7, when Bella was 9 they escaped to Phoenix, but ten years later Renee forces Bella to go back to Forks. Can Bella learn to trust this new family with her secrets? Can she be saved?
1. Prologue

He Hasn't Changed

**Bella and her mum are abused by her father, Charlie, from the age of seven, when Bella is nine they escape to Phoenix, but ten years later Renee makes her go back to Forks... Can Bella learn to trust this family with her secrets? Will they be able to save her after she has been broken beyond repair?**

**I know in the books and movie Charlie is nice and funny and I think so too, so I'm apologizing in advance for casting him as the villain in this story it was the only thing that worked for the story I wanted to write…**

Prologue:

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

It was bright, too bright. And no matter how dark my curtains were or how thick the material was the sun always managed to shine through somehow. I didn't like it, it was too bright, I hated living in Phoenix but it was the only place I could go; and I most definitely wouldn't go back to Forks.

Mum had remarried since we'd moved here to Phoenix. Phil was alright, a bit young but nice all the same. He and mum hadn't been home for the past three days. Phil had some minor league baseball tournament or something so he and mum were out of town for five days. Which left me at home alone, not that I minded, I've always preferred to be by myself. Ever since I was seven I've liked to be alone; 'anti-social' Charlie had called it. But I am always alone even at school I'm alone, and Phoenix High School is probably the largest in all of Arizona.

Mum had left dad when I was nine and took me with her. She won the custody battle so she had full custody over me till I was eighteen. I still saw him for two weeks ever summer. He was nothing like what I remembered. But I could tell he hadn't changed – he seemed fake now.

_Flashback_

_I was lying in my bed waiting for sleep to take me when I heard mummy yelling at daddy. Why were they yelling? They never yelled before. They were always so happy..._

"_You're just an ungrateful, ugly whore and no one wants you!" Daddy yelled at mummy. Why was he saying such bad words to mummy? There was a brief silence and then I heard it._

_It was the worst sound in the world. It was the sound of daddy hitting mummy… What was he doing? What was wrong? Mummy screamed and started sobbing. _

_I would probably be safer if I stayed where I was in my room, but mummy was hurt I had to see she was ok. I got up off my bed and quietly walked into mummy and daddy's room._

_Mummy was lying on the floor crying and whimpering. I could see a large red hand print on her cheek. I didn't know at the time he had done more to her…_

"_Daddy? What happened to mummy?" _

"_Oh look who it is; its Isabella come to see if her _mummy_ is ok? What about your daddy? Huh, what about me?" He asked me, it sounded like he was hissing when he said 'mummy'._

"_What happened to her? Why is she crying?" I asked him more confident now, though I should be scared because the look in his eye was cold and angry, really angry. _

"_You're just as bad as your mother you little bitch! Nothing but a waste of space! Keeping me up at night and giving me constant headaches! It's all your fault!" Daddy was livid now. _

_I felt his hand hit my right cheek and I fell to the ground whimpering. I could taste the blood already. Why was this happening, this wasn't my daddy?_

"_What did you do with my daddy?" I asked him while I sat up to face his pacing figure._

"_What did I do with your daddy? I am you father you stupid Bitch!" He yelled at me and hit me again. I fell to the floor my hand moving to rub the place where he'd hit. It felt like it was burning. I hurt so much. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up so I was looking him in the eye._

"_Nothing will ever become of you Isabella. You will grow up to be a worthless tool. Just like your mother." He shoved me back down on the floor and walked out of the room, leaving me and mummy there. She was still crying._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Bella. He shouldn't have been able to do that to you." She whispered softly to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. We fell asleep once we heard dad's snores coming from the lounge room. _

_End flashback_

I stopped calling him daddy that night. He would never be the man I remember as my father. The man who, when I fell of the swing at my fifth birthday party wouldn't stop trying to make me laugh till I finally gave in. And the thing is, he never did stop, he never changed. He would get drunk and hit and yell at me and mum. Never did he say sorry, never was there any hint of remorse in his eyes, even now. Mum finally left one night while he was out with his friend Billy watching some football game on the TV at Billy's place. Mum packed up our stuff and we left. I was nine. It's been seven years since I've been to Forks.


	2. 1 Surprise decision

Surprise Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

I was lying on my bed reading _Wuthering Heights_ again when I heard mum and Phil return home. I looked at the clock it was close to six p.m. so I'm going to have to start dinner soon. Mum wasn't the most reliable cook in the world and Phil didn't really know what he was doing – even if he did have a recipe.

I went down stairs to see them and welcome them home. I was surprised when Phil had three pizza boxes in his hands.

"I got you your fav Bells," he told he warmly, I nodded.

"I could've cooked I wouldn't have minded you know?"

"Well it's our first night back and we want to lounge around a little bit…" mum said. She mumbled something at the end that I didn't catch.

"What did you say mum?"

"We wanted to talk to you about something as well."

"Oh ok, well I guess we'll eat in the lounge room. I'll get some plastic plates and cups."

"Thanks Bells," I smiled and walked off to get the plates and cups. I wonder what they could possibly want to talk to me about. It had to be something pretty big or else mum wouldn't have sounded so nervous before…

I walked back out to where mum and Phil were; they had already set up the pizzas and were sitting down waiting for me.

"Ok spill, what did you want to talked to me about?"

"So straight to the point… so much like your father…" mum said quietly but I still heard and it pissed me off.

"I am NOTHING like _Charlie_!" I yelled.

"Bells please, you know she didn't mean it like that," Phil said in an attempt to keep the peace.

I just sighed I wasn't in the mood for arguing right now so I took a couple pieces of pizza instead.

"Bella… I think it might be a good idea for you to move back to Forks with your dad…"

"You what!?"

"He has changed Bella I can see it. He is sorry for what he did. And I don't like you being here all by yourself all the time. You need to socialize with people."

"He hasn't changed, and he most definitely isn't sorry! There is no hint of remorse in his eyes or voice. He seems happy but it's all fake!!! I don't want to move back mum! Please don't make me go,"

"Bella you have to, Phil got signed while he was at the tournament and we won't be in one place for long and you'll be home by yourself far too much. I've already booked your plane ticket."

"When am I leaving?"

"This weekend, Phil has to leave with the team tomorrow but I'll be staying here with you till then."

Three days…

"Don't worry about it mum. It seems like I don't have a choice. Go with Phil. I'll stay here. It's only three days. I've done it before." I told her and went straight up the stairs to my room. Usually a normal teenager would look forward to Saturday but now I hated it. And I didn't want it to come.

At least I'll have school to distract me I guess… Nope I doubt that will work.

Damn it!!

What are you meant to do when you are faced with the worst possible future and there is nothing you can do about it? Just like many of the other questions I've asked myself over the years, I had no answer. It's like I didn't know the answer to anything anymore. I was getting used to living in Phoenix, sure I hated it here but it was better than Forks. I can't believe mum is making me go back there. It doesn't seem fair. I never did anything to deserve this. I've had to look after myself and mum for three years while we were in Forks, I cleaned any open wounds and bandaged her up. I took a first aid course once we got to Phoenix at the time I didn't know it would be useful I just thought it would be handy to know. I guess I was right, at least that's one thing I knew.

Forks is a small and wet town and I don't think its population exceeds 3000 by a lot. And if you act just a little bit different or odd you are the talk of the town. It's a shame that the one time you actually want them to notice something they turn a blind eye and pretend like it isn't happening. I swear human beings are possibly the most selfish, gullible and stupid thing alive. When I got to my room I stood in the door way and just looked around while holding my plate of pizza in one hand. I went over to my desk and got out my notebook which had poems, story or song ideas or just things I feel like writing. I opened my draw and got out my favourite pen and flicked through all the pages till I found an empty one and I started writing. I wrote:

Words can cut a thousand times deeper than any blade,

They can crush a person more than a ton of brick,

They can leave open wounds that won't heal easier than a gun,

They are used so often you wonder if they are true, what if everything you thought is wrong and these words are true?

They make a person feel more pain than an electric chair can.

At least then the pain will eventually end,

But these words the pain they give me,

It never ends.

I shut my book and went and got dressed for bed, even though it was still too early for sleep I had nothing better to do.


	3. 2 Arrival

Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

Three days passed, while I was by myself, mum went with Phil two days ago. It wasn't new to me that she would choose him over me. I was right when I'd thought that even school wouldn't distract me enough to stop from thinking about what I was going to face tonight. I'd let the school know that I would be leaving. They were happy of course. They didn't think it was healthy for me to be left alone as much as I was. But then I always said "Would you rather I went with them and missed weeks of school at a time?" And they would have nothing to say to that so I'd just walk away happy that I had out smarted a teacher, again.

I caught a cab to the airport, I'd already sold my car to some kid at school – I knew that it would be useless sitting at home, not being driven and there was no way I could afford to bring it to Forks with me. The airport wasn't busy seeing as it wasn't the holidays yet, mostly business people or kids flying off to see a parent or relative for the weekend. I was one of them; but I wouldn't be returning.

The plane trip was relatively short, I just looked out the window the whole way; ignoring the flight attendants. I was thankful that I got a whole row of seats to myself; I really didn't want to sit next to some bratty kid who wouldn't stop trying to talk to me or someone who kept throwing me cautious looks as if they thought I would pull out a razor and start cutting myself or something.

I was never one for letting people get close to me since I was seven. Everything seemed to change that year. And every second of my life I wish it hadn't.

Charlie was there waiting for me when I got off the plane. He was still Chief of Police and had his uniform on. Looks like nothing has changed; he used to always wear that uniform. He had a smile on his face as soon as he saw me. Whether that was because he was actually happy to see me here at the Port Angele's Airport or because he was happy to have something to hit when he got drunk, I couldn't tell though I was leaning more towards the second theory.

"Welcome home Bells," He said warmly taking one of my bags. This wasn't home, not to me.

"Thanks dad. It's good to be back, I've missed it here." I lied. I'd gotten better at lying while Charlie hit me and mum when we still lived here all those years ago – I had to. I only called him dad to his face because if I called him Charlie it just managed to get him unnecessarily mad; he'd always say _"I'm your father! And you will call me as such! I never want to hear my name come out of your fifthly mouth again!"_ The look in his eyes when he said that always scared me to death and I knew then that I would have to obey.

The car ride was awkward. Neither of us talked, I didn't have anything Charlie would think acceptable to say to him.

"I got you a car by the way – a homecoming gift." Charlie said firmly. Great now I have to use it no matter how bad it is. What if it breaks down, what am _I_ meant to do then? "It's a good car for you. I got it off our old friends, the Black's, you remember them?"

"Of course I remember them. They aren't easy to forget, and thanks for the car." I would always remember the Black's. It's thanks to Billy inviting Charlie there for the game that me and mum finally escaped. I had a feeling I won't be able to get away like that again. He'll be ready.

He just nodded and concentrated on the road again.

Looks like nothing changed. He still lived in the same old white house. My room was on the second floor looking out over the road. I remember that much, and there are two bathrooms, one he used and the other me and mum used to use all the time. He didn't want blood in _his_ bathroom.

I opened my own door and went to the boot of the car to get my bags out. It was drizzling so the ground was wet as I sloshed towards the front door. I waited for Charlie to unlock it. He came up slowly wanting to obviously take his time.

As I walked inside I immediately saw that the house was a mess. Mirrors were broken, furniture ruined from being hit and have knives thrown at it and the lounge had many holes in it; looks like he turned to this whenever he got drunk after me and mum left. I walked up the stairs – thank God he didn't do anything to the railing; that would be harder to fix or replace. It's a good thing I got a fair price for my car; I can see now that I'm going to need it. My room was trashed just like the rest of the house.

"You are going to fix this up this week, and if it's not done by Tuesday afternoon, you will be in trouble. Understand?" I just nodded too afraid to say anything else, my voice might betray me and show the fear I was feeling at the moment. It will take me a little while to adjust to living here again.

"Good now, call your mother so she doesn't worry."

I pulled out my mobile and dialled mum's number.

"Hello?" She answered groggily; she must have been asleep or something.

"Hey mum it's me,"

"Oh hello darling, how are you?"

"I'm good mum; I just wanted to let you know I got here ok. But I have to go. I'm a bit jetlagged from the trip. So I'll talk to you soon ok?"

"Ok darling. If you don't call just email me. I love you,"

"Love you too mum, bye." I said and hung up the phone. Was it really so easy for her to believe Charlie has changed? I sighed as I looked around me room. There was a double bed beside the window which had think black curtains; a desk with a lamp – I hope he has wireless now, and the same old built-in-wardrobe I used to hide in. I might have to get some new doors for that.

I walked into the kitchen, it didn't surprise me when I saw Charlie's famous book full of hangover remedies. No one ever asked how he knew so many, just that they were thankful that he could always be counted on when they needed to get to work but had a hangover. Stupid ignorant people!

I heard Charlie walk into the kitchen and stand behind me. I held my breath; this seemed too familiar.

"You are going to be home and have dinner ready by six o'clock every night and you will wash up and put the dishes away. Got that?"

"Yes sir." I said as I gulped. Mum and Charlie weren't the best cooks so as soon as I could read a recipe I was the cook. I've been cooking ever since.

"Good now get to work." He shoved me towards the bench. I put my hands in front of me to try and soften the impact. It worked – just like it used to.

Once he'd left I got to work looking in the fridge and pantry. I found some beef strips and a few vegetables I could use in a stir fry. I started making it as quickly as I could. Dinner was ready by a quarter to seven. I set the table with our dinner set out in our old spots.

"Smells good Bells, looks like you haven't lost your touch,"

"Thanks dad, I might need to go to the shops tomorrow to buy some food for the week and some furniture and stuff."

"Well it's a good thing the Black's are bring the truck up tomorrow morning." Ah I'd be getting that old red Chevy. I couldn't help but wonder if they knew what a dump this place looked like inside.

"Ok dad," I stopped talking and started eating. Charlie was eyeing me to whole time, he was probably wondering if I'd poisoned it or not. Yeah like I could do that, then I'd be just as bad as him. I would try my hardest to get away from him whenever I could and relish the moments I didn't have to be at home; but I couldn't kill someone, not even Charlie.

"You start school on Wednesday Bells, so that gives you three full days to get all the furniture in. That should be enough shouldn't it?"

"Yes it should be plenty of time."

He nodded and I took his empty plate to the sink with mine. I went back and got the glasses and got to work on the washing up.

"Oh Bells, you only need to do downstairs and your room and bathroom. The rest is fine as it is."

"Ok Dad,"

He left and started watching his flat screen TV. Well at least I won't have to pay for one of those.

I went up to my room, once I deemed the kitchen clean enough and hoped that Charlie would too; I also hoped he wasn't in the mood to get drunk tonight. Please let him stay sober for this one night. As I past the side board I saw his wireless modem that would make everything a lot easier. I went to sleep eventually while I listened to the sound of the rain on the roof.


	4. 3 Renovation Part1

Renovation Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

I woke up just before dawn. It was too early for me to have my shower; I didn't want to wake Charlie up too early. So instead I got out my laptop and turned it on. HA! Yes! Charlie's internet wasn't guarded! You know sometimes I can't help but think, for a police officer he can be kinda stupid sometimes. I went on the net and check my emails. I had a few useless chain letters I didn't feel like reading, they are usually about hope and shit like that, I had an update on Facebook and MySpace. So I checked them. They just turned out to be people telling me how boring I am and how I need to get a life and stop being so depressing. I sent my usual reply of 'Is it hurting you? No! So grow up and get over it!' I wish people would mind their own business. I mean am I really hurting anyone by keeping to myself? I don't think I am.

I heard Charlie wake up so I figured it would be ok for me to have my shower. I got out some navy jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a towel and walked into my bathroom. I turned the hot water on and let it heat up before I added a little bit of cold water. I stepped under the warm water and let it wash over my body. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and shaved my legs before I got out. I got dressed and headed down stairs to make Charlie breakfast.

He was standing at the front door and was talking to someone; looks like the Black's got here early. I stood behind Charlie and saw Billy in a wheelchair – I didn't remember that, and a boy about fifteen years old standing next to him; Jacob's grown up, he does need a hair cut though.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said when he saw me behind Charlie.

"Umm, hey, do you want breakfast dad?"

"Yes please Bells, why don't you ask the Black's if they want anything."

"Would you like some breakfast?" They were actually going to come into this wreck of a place. I wonder what story Charlie fed to them or if they know the real cause behind it all. They both nodded so I headed back to the kitchen, and all three of them followed behind me.

I heard Billy say "This is worse than I remember it, more vandalism Charlie?"

"Yer, just kids holding a grudge, it's to be expected really, I just haven't had the chance to clean up. Working seven days a week does that," He could come up with a good cover up story at least.

If someone had seen my old bruises when I was younger I'd say it was cause I'm clumsy because that was the truth and no one ever doubted that me, the one person in Forks able of tripping over thin air could cause herself this much harm. Again stupid ignorant people! No one doubted the Chief of Police or his family.

I made everyone pancakes. I put the butter and syrup on the table in case the Black's wanted any. I only knew how Charlie liked it.

"I'm sorry I didn't put anything on your pancakes I don't know what you want and I thought this would be better than me getting it wrong," I told them politely as I set down their plates and then brought over Charlie's and mine. He wanted to be severed first unless we had guests over than I had to pretend to be the perfect daughter.

"So are you looking forward to school on Monday Bella? Mmm these are great!" Billy said as he started eating his pancakes.

"Actually I start on Wednesday, I was in most of the advanced classes back Phoenix so I won't miss much school and I am going to help dad get this place cleaned up a bit. And thank you, I'm glad you like them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm giving her the money of course and she is going to pick out what we need and bring it back here and I'll help move all the furniture around." Yer right and pigs fly!

"We've got some friends who could come help you Bella, if you would like?" Billy said calmly.

"No it's ok, thank you for the offer but I think it will be quicker if I work by myself I usually do most things alone so it's no problem." I smiled to prove that I really didn't mind. I knew Charlie wouldn't help me so I'll get the people from the shop to help me with the furniture going upstairs and moving the stuff that's too heavy for me to do by myself.

"Well if you're sure,"

We finished our breakfast and I took the dishes to the sink to wash up.

"Jacob, go help Bella." Damn it, please don't ask questions.

"So Bella, why are you doing all the cooking and washing up? Dad usually does it at our place." I gave him a questioning look, how would Billy do the cooking? "Our benches are lowered and we have a special oven and stovetop." Ah that would explain it.

"Charlie isn't the best cook," I said quietly so Charlie couldn't hear me, if he did I'd be in trouble "and besides, I like cooking."

Jacob just shrugged and started the drying up. He helped me put everything away.

"Come on, I'll show you the truck, I rebuilt the engine and everything," Jacob said happily. How can one person be this happy?

"Ok let's go,"

We walked outside and there was the red Chevy parked on the side of the road – just as I remembered it.

"Thanks Jacob, this will make things easier,"

"Yer I wouldn't really want to have to go everywhere in a Police cruiser." He laughed at his own joke and I did too a little bit.

Once Charlie had to leave for work, which he was running late for, normally he would be gone by six-thirty; I drove Billy and Jacob back to their place. Billy got the passenger seat while Jacob sat in the back. I thanked them for the truck and drove off to the shop to buy food, I wouldn't need to replace the fridge it was still good, just some fresh paint. I also bought any paint I will need for the walls and some tools. It's a good thing mum taught me this stuff when I was younger because we had to keep up appearances.

I went back home put the food away and did a check of the whole house, except for Charlie's room and bathroom. I took the measurements of the windows and doors and also wrote down notes of what I would need. Today I was just buying, Monday and Tuesday I would be moving stuff in and taking the old stuff to the dump.

I bought what I needed at the shops in Port Angele's. I took some of it home – the stuff I could move by myself, and asked if they could deliver the rest tomorrow at eight a.m. and if they could help move it inside the house.

When I got home I fixed the door's, hung up the new curtains and took the old stuff to my truck to take to the dump.

Charlie was home at six-thirty p.m. and I was almost finished dinner. He hung up his jacket and belt and walked into the dining room to wait for his dinner. I was finished in a couple of minutes, normally he would like it earlier but he didn't get mad tonight. I was hoping it would last.

"Nice start Bells, when is the rest getting here?"

"In the morning at eight, I asked them to deliver it because the Chevy doesn't have the best mileage and I paid the fee for that, I'm also going to give the fridge some fresh paint and paint some of the walls. The rest of this is going to the dump, is that ok?"

"Fine _Bells_, just get it done by Tuesday night when I get home,"

"Yes sir."

Charlie finished his dinner and took a beer from the fridge and went to watch the TV. I cleaned up and went up stairs. I needed another shower so I had one while Charlie was still awake. I was walking on egg shells at the moment; hoping not to do anything that will set him off.

Once I was done in the shower I checked my emails, mum had sent me some already.

To: Bella_m_ From: Renee_ RE: Hey Darling

_Hello Darling,_

_How's Forks going? Is it raining there?_

_Phil is doing great in this new team, the guys are great. We are in Jacksonville at the moment, its lovely here, so sunny! I love it!_

_What did you get up to today? _

_How's Charlie? Was I right about him?? I hope I was…_

_I love you,_

_Mum xoxo._

I read the email twice. So she still believes he has changed? Well I'll just go along with it then. I would get in a lot of trouble if Charlie found out I'd told mum. Did she actually think I would be able to tell he hadn't changed though? I mean she never told anyone before because she was scared, and I knew what Charlie could do. I wasn't about to tell mum she was wrong about him. I just couldn't.

To: Renee_ From: Bella_m_ RE: Hey mum

_Hey mum,_

_Nice to talk to you again, I miss you a lot. _

_Forks is... well Forks. Of course it's raining mum, its Forks after all. LOL _

_I'm glad Phil is enjoying himself. Say hi to him for me._

_Some punk kids vandalized Charlie's house, so I'm helping him clean it up a bit. I guess he needed the famine touch, LOL._

_Anyways I'll tell him you said hello._

_Love you too mum_

_Bella _

I pressed send. That sounded happy enough and I hoped mum would believe it. I was better at lying than I used to be. I got up and went out to my truck to get the new towels and bed covers I bought today and put them into the downstairs cupboard.

"I bought you some new sheets today dad, if you want them. I'll put them in the downstairs cupboard for you." I told him as I walked past the lounge room. Shit! He is watching TV. There goes rule number one: Never interrupt Charlie while he is watching TV. _Shit!_ I could hear him getting up. He sounded angry.

As he rounded the corner into the hallway he spotted me near the stairs. His face was red and the vain at his temple was bulging. _SHIT!_ Not good to be near the stairs. But I can't move. Crap!

He walked towards me. He was livid!

"What did you say Bitch?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Daddy; it's been a long time since I've lived here I just forgot. I swear!"

"What did you _say_ before?"

"That I bought you a change of sheets if you wanted them…" I said quietly.

"I thought so," he was right in front of me now. My breathing was already coming out in gasps and all he'd done was yell. "I don't need or want your charity, you whore! The only reason I'm getting you to clean this place up is so I can stop lying about people breaking in here. That doesn't do much for my image when people think they can break into the Chief of Police's house!"

He grabbed a handful of my hair. Shit this hurt! I shouldn't have left it down! He threw me down onto the stairs. The pain in my back grew as I hit the edges of each stair; they were bound to leave bruises; I screamed in pain and he laughed. He pulled me up with his left hand and his right hit the side of my face that too would leave a bruise. I could taste the blood in my mouth already; I hate it when he hits my face. It's harder to cover up and my teeth puncher the skin on the inside of my mouth making it bleed, not that he cared. He dropped me on the stairs again and left the room. Fuck I need to remember the rules. There should still be my old list in one of my draws of my cupboard. I went upstairs I'd need another shower before I went to bed with these bruises. I made my bed as best I could seeing as it was still broken and got into the shower. I was quick this time. Once I got out I rubbed my bruise ointment on my face and back. I went back to my room which now looked a little decent. I got a new bed frame and mattress today but it was coming tomorrow, I needed one because the one I had now didn't look like it would last much longer. I started looking for the list.

When I found it I almost started jumping up and down... That would have hurt but I was glad to have my list. It was sticky-taped underneath the second draw in my wardrobe! I'll have to get some more sticky-tape this stuff is worn out. I'd also need to rewrite it, this was messy.

I read my old list.

List of things not to do around Charlie:

1. Don't interrupt Charlie while he is watching TV.

2. Stay out of his way.

3. Always be polite.

4. Never show any sign of what he does to me and mummy to anyone else.

5. Always give him whatever he wants.

6. Do exactly as he says as fast as you can – it **must** be done right.

7. Don't call him Charlie to his face.

8. Do not hide when he is mad. It will only make him worse.

9. Do not ask questions.

10. And do **not** run or he will find you.

I forgot how long this list was. I looked at the last one; I guess mum was yet to figure that one out. I tried to run when I was younger and stay at my friends place for as long as I could. But he was a good liar and found a way to get me back here. Jess didn't talk to me again after that; she thought I was a freak. I guess Charlie just succeeded in getting me back again; and this time I wasn't even in the same state and he still got me back!

I rewrote it neatly this time and added a few changes.

List of things not to do around Charlie:

1. Don't interrupt Charlie while he is watching TV.

2. Stay out of his way if possible.

3. Always be polite to him and others.

4. Never ever show any sign of what he does to me to anyone or I will be hurt badly and so will the person I tell.

5. Always give him whatever he wants. 

6. Do exactly as he says as fast as I can, it **must** be done right!

7. Don't call him Charlie to his face - he doesn't like it at all.

8. Don't hide when he is mad, it only makes him worse.

9. Don't ask questions about why he does this. 

10. Always apologize for whatever I did no matter if I think it was right or not.

11. And **don't** run or he'll find me.

Ok that's that done. I stuck it back in place and went to bed; although I didn't get to sleep until I heard Charlie's snores.


	5. 3 Renovation Part2

Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

Charlie was gone by the time I woke up this morning so I didn't have to make him breakfast; looks like he just had a piece of bread and some fruit. I got myself a piece of toast and started moving the rest of the old furniture out the front. It was hard but I was done by the time the furniture arrive; I chucked a tarp over it and but some reasonably big rocks on the corners to keep it down.

"Where are you taking that?" One of the men asked

"Oh umm, just to the dump, it isn't any good any more, worn out you know…" Well it was almost true.

"Yer, I'm Josh by the way, that's Luke and Anthony; so what do you want us to move first?"

"Right we'll start with the upstairs stuff and then work out way from the back of the house forward?"

"Sounds like a plan so what's upstairs?"

"My room and it has a bathroom that's connected so all the bathroom stuff goes in there, the other bathroom is fine."

They set to work moving the furniture and putting in the new mirror, shower, sink, and moving my new bed and mattress upstairs as well as my new desk, lamp plus a couple spare lamps which I put in the wardrobe, a chair and a couch. Then it was time for downstairs. We started at the dining room, then the lounge room, the kitchen was next, followed by the entry way which had a nice dark wood table along a single wall opposite the stairs, with the phone on it, then there was the downstairs bathroom, which was only small and for visitors if we had any, and the small study which from memory, mum used to use. Then the last thing to move was the table I got for the porch just outside the back door. I was glad they only needed my assistance when they wanted to know where to put something.

"Miss, do you want help moving that stuff to the dump?" Josh asked me as we walked past the pile of old furniture.

"I should be fine thank you."

"Really, your truck seems old it can't go fast and having all of that on the back would no doubt make it slower and use more fuel; I can't imagine it get very good mileage. It would be no problem for us to help you."

"Fine I can see you won't take no for an answer but I am paying extra for the fuel and for your extra help."

Josh smiled and told the boys to help get the old furniture into the back of the truck. They didn't ask questions about how it got to be so damaged and for that I was grateful. It turned out to be quicker having them take the furniture. So I gave them eighty dollars.

By the time I got back home it was almost six p.m. I'm definitely going to have to start dinner now. Charlie was home; and dinner was almost done. I was getting better at being on time. He looked around the house at all the new furniture.

"You said you were going to paint; shouldn't you have done that before all of this? And not risk getting paint of the new furniture?" Oh great now he was angry. Ok, stay calm don't snap.

"I wanted to have the furniture in first so I could see what colour's would go well. I'll be coving them up with clean tarps and some old sheets that are thick enough to protect the furniture."

"Humph, you better not ruin anything or you'll pay."

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure everything is fine, I promise." I smiled and served dinner.

I hope and pray to whatever God there is, not that I believe in God, that Charlie stays sober; at least for my first week of school. I didn't want to have to lie frequently on my first day. Though with my luck I would surely have to lie.

I slept dreamlessly that night, as I have every other night. If I do have dreams I don't remember them, part of me is thankful for that because I'm not sure I could handle knowing that a different life that isn't ruled by fear is possible for me. It's true in Phoenix I was relatively safe and I wasn't getting physically hurt anymore but I still feared the day I would have to go back to Charlie. I was constantly awaiting rule eleven to come true as I knew it eventually would; Charlie could act very well.


	6. 3 Renovation Part3

Part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

The next morning when I woke up Charlie was gone again. There was a note on the fridge though.

**Bells,**

**I'm fishing make sure you can make something for dinner that has fish in it! Don't complain I always get what I want. I don't care if you don't like fish, I do and that's all that matters.**

**I'll be home later than usual, not sure when exactly; just make sure you are ready to cook as soon as I'm home. **

Well guess that's dinner sorted than. Why is he fishing during the week though, I was sure he usually left that till the weekend. I decided not to worry about it. I put the covers over all the furniture and put tape on the edges of glass and the kitchen bench so I wouldn't get paint on them. I moved from the back of the house to the front, doing the first coat of paint and then going up stairs. I left downstairs simply only light creams and whites. I put a blue feature wall in the dining room where all our old photos were hanging. Charlie had replaced the photo frames. I was glad I'd gotten new doors for the kitchen cabinets because I didn't feel like painting them.

I was a little more creative upstairs. I painted the walls in my bathroom a soothing sky blue, it contrasted well with the white tiles, sink, cabinet and shower. The only difference was the gold coloured taps in the shower and sink, I'm glad the place I went to was having a massive sale on everything in store.

In my room I painted most of it a soft cream colour except for one wall, the wall with a window that looked out over the road, I painted that wall a dark purple.

When I got downstairs and looked at the time it was midday. I decided to open the front and back doors so I could air out the house a little bit. I made myself lunch and ate quickly knowing that Charlie wouldn't like the smell of paint all though out his house. So I got to work on the second coat of paint. I was done quicker than the first and I opened up all the windows and doors I could so the smell of paint would be gone by whenever Charlie would be home. By five-thirty p.m. the walls were dry, I took off the covers and moved the furniture and hung the photo's back up. I left the windows open as I went upstairs but shut the doors. The smell was almost gone. I hung up some of my old photos from Phoenix on my feature wall, I didn't put up many though, just enough so it didn't look too bare. I lied on my bed and read for a few minutes until I decided it would be best for me to start preparing for the fish. I chose to make Charlie's old favourite. I started the marinate and the side dishes. I put the marinate in the fridge as I cleaned up and waited for Charlie to get home.

Charlie was back by seven p.m. he handed me the fish and told me to hurry up.

I cooked the fish, thankful Charlie or his friend had already filleted them, and I don't think I wanted to do that right now. Luckily Charlie hasn't complained about the smell of paint, _yet_. Though I was pretty sure he would find something to get angry about.

We ate dinner in silence. Charlie had gotten two cartons of beer for tonight. And that was all I needed to know that tonight wasn't going to be pleasant for me at least. For Charlie I imagine he will be quiet pleased with himself.

I went upstairs after I cleaned up the kitchen. The house definitely looked different now that it looked like a normal house. No different from any of the others along the street.

I was sitting on my room reading quietly careful not to do anything that might upset Charlie. But that didn't matter if he was drunk.

He stumbled into my room holding a can of beer. He had to hold onto the wall to steady himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked me; shaking the can of beer towards me.

"Reading..." I said truthfully.

"Oh really, your just like your mother! A stupid whore! No one will ever want a piece of shit like you."

I stayed where I was I couldn't move, I had nowhere to go. Charlie was moving closer and closer. His face was a dark red now. And I was scared. He was really drunk; it's been a long time since I've seen him this bad. He walked and took a handful of my hair and pushed me up against the wall; he held one arm along my collar bone keeping me where I was while his other hand beat into my stomach.

God! I was so sore! Why did this have to happen to me? What did I even do wrong?

"Tell me what you are," his voice rang in my ears burning them like acid, I hated the sound of it.

"I'm a whore," I whispered the words that came out of my mouth only to make him stop. I knew they weren't true, or I hoped they weren't. But I've heard them enough times that I've started to believe them...

His fist made contact with my stomach again and I cried out in pain.

"I didn't hear you!"

"I'm a whore and no one wants me," I said loud enough for him to hear me clearly. But it mustn't have been enough because his fist hit the side of my face this time.

"Louder!"

"I'm a whore and no one wants me." I yelled at him.

He let me drop to the floor and laughed.

"Too right you are," He laughed again and kicked my back. I screamed out in pain but he didn't care that only made him laugh more as he left me lying on my bedroom floor crying. I woke up later that night and crawled into my wardrobe – it was my save place, and I cried myself to sleep.


	7. 4 Always the new girl

Always The New Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**.**_

I woke up with an aching back, face and stomach. My muscles cried out in pain as I got up out of my wardrobe. I looked at my clock, it was only 6.30 a.m. And if I was right, Charlie would be asleep on the couch after making one of his famous hangover remedies.

I had a shower and tried to loosen my tense muscles with the hot water. It didn't work though. So when I got out I put my muscle and joint pain cream on my stomach and back. I dressed in my favourite navy blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt and my new black hoddie over the top. I knew I'd need clothes like this so before I left I went shopping. No one would suspect anything because these were the kind of clothes most people wore here in Forks. I put some foundation on my face so I could cover up my bruises. I took two pain killers and put the rest of the packet in my bag in case I needed them today.

When I went down stairs I sure enough found Charlie lying on the couch with a half-drunk hangover remedy on the coffee table. I tiptoed to the kitchen and got a granola bar and ran outside to my truck. Thank God I didn't trip, that would have woken Charlie and then he wouldn't be happy. I started to eat my granola bar; hopefully he wouldn't notice one missing. I checked my wallet to see how much money I had left for lunch; I still had enough for about a month if I didn't get too much.

I got into my truck and turned the key. I jumped at the loud roar the engine made. The truck couldn't go over 55miles and I had a feeling it was best not to push it. I knew that if I was planning on escaping this would not be the car of choice. Only benefit of using my truck was that it might take a few tries for Charlie's bullets to get through the metal frame.

I arrived at the school and went to the front office. Everyone was staring; I guess they really don't have anything better to do than talk about me. I'll always be the freak who ran away with her mum from the Chief of Police for no _apparent_ reason.

"Umm hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I said to the old last sitting at the front desk. I read her name tag and her name is Mrs. Cope.

"Oh yes. Welcome back. The whole town's been talking about you coming back." She said as she printed of my schedule and handed it to me with a map of the school. I looked down at the piece of paper with my schedule on it. I had:

1: English

2: Music

3: Trigonometry

4: Spanish

_Lunch_

5: Biology

6: Gym

**(A/N: I know Bella isn't musical in the book or movie but I felt like adding that in) **Of course it was just my luck to get gym. Great, just what I needed.

I went to all my classes giving my teachers the piece of paper to sign. English was my favourite by lunch; the others were horrible; we were studying the classics in English, so Romeo and Juliet et cetera.

I entered the cafeteria and stood in line to buy my lunch. Like planned I didn't buy a lot. I looked around for a spare table and found on by the window. I sat down and looked out the window at the rain hitting the class. I started to eat my sandwich that I had brought when I heard someone sit in the seat next to me. I looked over to see who it was.

It was Alice Cullen, she looked kind of like a pixie if you asked me, her skin was pale white and her eyes were golden though she did seem to have slightly dark rings around them as though she didn't get a lot of sleep. Alice's whole family was insanely beautiful. I hadn't met the others though; I only knew Alice because she was in my Spanish and English class and I had to sit next to her because there weren't any other seats left for me to take.

"Hey Bella," She said in her usual ecstatic voice. She seriously is a ball of energy. I have no idea how one person can have so much energy.

"Um, hey Alice... Um I don't mean to be rude or anything by why are you sitting with me?" I asked her. Knowing I've already been branded as the school freak, emo or the girl who ran away with her mum.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my family actually. You seem kinda lonely."

I like being a lone; I almost said that. But living with Charlie when I was younger made me be polite to everyone, even him. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Um sure I guess, just for today though... I like being by myself," I muttered the last to myself, Alice still looked at me questionably though, so I had a feeling she heard me, but didn't say anything about it.

She led me over to her table. Where she introduced me to everyone; of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The tall girl had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

"This is Emmet," Alice said as she pointed to the boy with the dark curly hair, he waved at me happily, "and this is Jasper," she pointed to the tall, lean blond boy and he waved at me but looked like he was in pain, "and Rosalie," she pointed to the beautiful blond girl, "and last but not lease, Edward." Alice finished pointing at the more boyish one with bronze – coloured hair. Edward's eyes were different than everyone else's. His were pitch black and as soon as I looked up at him a regretted it. I shrunk back into my seat and continued eating after I said hello to everyone.

When I looked over at Alice she had a glazed kind of look and her face and was looking at the wall, but I couldn't see anything worth looking at so I looked back at her.

"Alice? You ok?" I asked her. And she snapped out of it.

"Oh yer, sorry about that; I guess I kind of zoned out for a bit."

"Um, ok. Well I gotta go get my books and stuff for my next class. Bye," I said to them as I stood up leaving the table.

"Ok, bye Bella. I'll see you later." Alice practically yelled across the cafeteria; every one turned to stare at me. Great! A klutz like me never needs the spot light when it's likely I'm just going to trip of thin air and fall flat on my face.

I got my books from my locker and headed towards Biology. I got there just as the bell rang. The teacher was already there setting some equipment up.

"Oh, you must be Isabella. Welcome to my class. Do you have your slip?" He asked me kindly. I handed him my slip and he signed it. "You'll have to sit next to Edward Cullen; it's the only free seat in the class. You were in the advanced class in Phoenix, right?" I nodded in reply, "Great you two will be fantastic partners than, Edward is the best in the class." Oh great. Not only do people already think I'm a freak, but now I have to be lab partners with a guy who already hates me for no god damn reason. Although I should be used to it by now, I do get it all the time at home after all.

I sat down in my allocated seat and I saw Edward move as far away from me as possible. Jeez, how'd I piss him off this much? I used my hair to hide my face that whole lesson.

The rest of the day past in a blur; I got hit in the head with the volleyball when I couldn't hit it properly, and when I did hit the ball I just managed to hit someone else in the head, and they were on my team. After that Coach Clapp told me to get changed and sit on the benches and wait for class to be over.

I drove home and started thinking about what I could make for dinner. When I got home I decided on simple spaghetti Bolognese. I was finished by the time Charlie got home. He already had a can of beer in his hands. I ate my small amount of food quietly. Another thing he didn't like was me getting more food than him. Once we were done and I'd finished the washing up. I went and did the laundry before doing my homework. I already had a creative writing piece to do by Friday next week for English.

I was just about to go to bed when my door opened.

I looked up to see who it was. I should have known the answer, but I looked anyways. I didn't like what I saw. Charlie stood there holding onto the door frame for support, he was slightly swaying from the amount of beer he has already drunk and whatever else he has in the fridge, I don't really pay attention to what he drinks only how much.

"You think your getting off without any punishment tonight?" He asked me, his words were slightly slurred.

"Um no s-sir,"

"Yes you were I can tell. Do you think you don't deserve this? Do you think it is someone else's fault that this is happening?"

"No, I know it's my fault." I told him. I was very good at saying this lie because I've had to say it so many times in the past. I still don't know why he started beating me and mum but that didn't really matter; what did matter was the fact that he kept doing it, and everyone turned a blind eye because he was the Chief of Police.

"You're lying! Don't think you can lie to me!" He walked into my room and moved closer to my desk. He picked up my lamp and raised his arm.

"You deserve everything you get! You're worthless, broken and no one will ever want a whore like you!" His words cut more than any piece of glass or knife could. Even though I tried to believe they weren't true it still hurt more than anything else to hear my own father say that about me.

He threw the lamp at me and it hit my left shoulder. I screamed in pain as the shreds of glass from the lamp shade shattered, piercing my skin. I fell to my knees on the floor, crying. He walked over to me and pulled my face up so I was looking at him. He laughed at me as he kicked my stomach. I felt the vomit rise in my throat but I kept it down. I really didn't want to have to clean it up or for my room to smell like that for a week.

He kicked me six times before he left. Once I heard him snoring I got up and walked into my bathroom. I got out my first aid kit and began taking out the pieces of glass. The smallest ones were the hardest to get out but I did eventually. I rubbed the Betadine on the cuts so they wouldn't get infected. And I wrapped my shoulder up so I could stop the bleeding. Right now I was thankful that I had taken that fist aid course in Phoenix, it really has turned out to be quiet helpful.


	8. 5 Life goes on

Life Goes On

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

So far a month has past. I'm still the school freak, emo or whatever name they came up with for me. The Cullen's hadn't tried to talk to me again and for that I was grateful; the less connections I made the less likely it was for others to get hurt. I've tried having friends before, but that didn't work. They just left me like everyone else did. They couldn't figure out why I'd become so distant and they didn't question it.

I was waiting for Mr. Banner to start Biology when I heard Edward sit next to me. He had been away from school for a week after we first met. I didn't know why and I didn't ask. He hadn't talked to me since he got back.

"I'm sorry if I've been rude to you lately. You don't deserve it." He whispered quietly to me.

"It's ok Edward. I don't mind. I'm used to it." I muttered the last part to myself. But I guess he heard because he raised his eye brows.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm used to it. I don't mind, you shouldn't worry about me."

"You shouldn't be used to it. It's not right,"

"Yer well not everything can be _right_."

"Mr. Cullen is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr Banner asked when he looked up and saw Edward about to respond to what I had just said.

"No Sir nothing," Edward replied calmly.

After that Edward didn't try and talk to me again. I guess that made me kind of lucky because I didn't have to lie so much. I was allowed to sit out during Gym, only because I've proven to be more of a hazard than help.

I walked back to my locker to get whatever books I needed for homework tonight. I walked out to the parking lot in a daze not paying attention to anything that was happening around me. I put my bag on the hood of my truck as I looked for my keys. I only turned around when I heard the screeching of the breaks from a car and the horrified screams of the people around me. I turned around and was faced with a van sliding uncontrollably towards me. I couldn't move. I looked at the people around me. All of their faces were marks of horror though none of them really cared if I lived or not. There was however five faces were true marks of horror, scared that I would die. They care if I lived or not.

My eyes were drawn to Edward's. His eyes were wide with shock. But the next thing I knew he wasn't standing there.

Everything was moving in slow motion. The van was closer now; so close to hitting me. And all I could do was stand there.

Suddenly I was being pulled out of the way by two very strong, cold arms. The van was just centimetres away. My feet were pulled out from underneath me and I heard the crunching of the metal. I looked up to see Edward holding the van back; keeping the car from hitting me. I looked at him my eyes wide with wonder.

How could he have stopped the van like that? It couldn't have been possible. He didn't stay though, somehow people cared less about him, or didn't notice him enough to care, and he was able to just get up and leave.

People were rushing over to where we were yelling about calling 911. I couldn't go to the hospital. They would see the scars and the bruises. The paramedics arrived and they checked me out for serious injuries though they didn't find any they insisted that I go to the hospital.

"I'm fine, honestly. I don't feel faint or dizzy or whatever... I'm fine."

"Miss Swan," I cringed as he called me that, "we need to get you to the hospital so you can be fully checked. So please can you get in the ambulance."

"Fine," I gave up. I swear if Charlie finds out I'm dead... maybe not literally but he will be mad. I hope they don't see anything. That would be awkward.

When I got to the hospital people were rushing everywhere. I was lead into a small room and told to lie on the bed. I waited for the doctor to come in so I could get home. I had to get there before Charlie, though this being a small town he probably already knew about it and was talking to the driver pretending to be the _good_ cop.

As I was about to give up waiting the doctor walked in. He was insanely beautiful and had blond hair and golden eye just like the Cullen's.

"Hello Isabella," he started, but I don't like the use of my full name so I cut him off.

"Bella,"

"Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen. Now how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I told them that but they made me come. I've had worse."

"Worse than almost being crushed by a van?" he asked me curiously.

"Well Edward saved me so really I only hit my head on my car a little bit. So I've had worse than that; I'm a klutz, and a very good one at that."

He laughed and took some tests. He checked whatever needed checking and just as I was about to get up and leave when I though he was done, he put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from going any further.

"I still need to check and make sure you have no internal bleeding Bella. You'll need to lie back down for me. Now this will be easiest if you pull your shirt up so I can press on your stomach and make sure there are no signs of internal bleeding. Is that ok?"

"Can I leave my shirt down?" I really didn't want him to see my stomach there was so many bruises. He would be bound to suspect something.

"You know there is no reason to feel self conscious Bella," but taking in my facial expression which was pleading with him not to push the subject he didn't force me to. He finished checking for internal bleeding and when he found no signs I was grateful that Charlie's kicking hadn't given me internal bleeding because that would be hard to explain seeing as I only suffered from minimal damage from the crash. He was writing something down on a sheet of paper as I was about to leave.

"Oh and Bella if you start to feel dizzy or disoriented come back; and take some pain killers for the head ach. I also couldn't help but notice the bruises on your arm. Is everything alright?"

"Yer like I said I'm an A grade klutz, nothing to worry about Dr. Cullen."

"Ok well if you ever feel like talking Bella, feel free to come here and ask for me,"

"Thanks," I said as I left the room. Please tell me he didn't suspect something! I couldn't afford for him to suspect something! I couldn't afford for anyone to suspect anything.

Charlie drove me home. He was furious that I would let something like today happen.

"You need to be more careful! I can't afford you to have to get sent to hospital!"

He didn't do much to me tonight, which I was thankful for. He just hit me a few times for not paying attention.


	9. 6 I have nothing now

I Have Nothing Now

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

I went to school the next day and followed my usual routine of being ignored by everyone; apart from the occasional person who was just looking for gossip. No one really cared about me. And whenever anyone asked I told them Edward was standing near me and simply pulled me out of the way, and that I don't remember any specific details. Though I did remember what happened clearly. It kept playing through my head as I tried to work out how he had done it. I knew better than to voice my concerns to those around me.

When I was in Biology Edward looked at me with a somewhat surprised look on his face. He passed a note to me before Mr. Banner got to class.

_How are you? _

Why would he want to know that? He had no reason to be concerned about someone like me. I was the school freak; no one cared about me.

I'm fine, why do you care? How did you get to me so fast?

_I was standing right next to you. Isn't that what you've been telling everyone who has asked you what happened?_

Yes, but I know that isn't what really happened! You were across the lot standing at your car; and then you were saving mefrom the van. Why did you save me? I'm nothing special.

_You know no one will believe that. And I don't know why I saved you; I just couldn't let you die._

I wasn't going to tell anyone about what I saw. I know better than to do stuff like that without asking. It isn't my information to share. I just want to know the truth...

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until Mr. Banner told the class to be quiet so he could start the lesson.

Edward whispered "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment,"

Well I guess I won't be finding out anytime soon how he had saved me.

"Thank you for saving me," I whispered back. I felt bad for not thanking him like I should have. "Although, sometimes I wish you hadn't," I mumbled the last part to myself. Edward turned to look at me as though he had heard what I just said. He raised his eyebrows questionably but didn't say anything.

My day continued in its usual blur. Well until I got home at least. I pulled up onto the side of the footpath outside Charlie's house when I saw that his police cruiser was already here.

_Oh great! He's home early! Just what I wanted, this is going to be fun._ I thought to myself as I limped up the driveway.

"I WAS SENT HOME EARLY BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH! ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU MADE YOUR MOTHER LEAVE BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO RECK MY LIFE HERE AS WELL?!" Charlie yelled at me as I closed the door. What a lovely greeting to get when I get home. I feel so loved sometimes. I couldn't hide the sarcasm even in my own head.

He grabbed me by the neck and threw me towards the wall. But because of the angle he threw me at my head collided with the edge of the corner, I cried out in pain and I fell to the ground. I reached to the back of my head and I could feel the blood oozing out of the cut. I just prayed it wasn't deep; I could keep it clean if it wasn't.

He walked towards me with an evil grin on his face. He kicked me once before he turned around to leave.

"Oh and Bells, we are going to the Black's tonight for dinner. Let Jacob do whatever he wants, I don't want to hear you say no to him; that wouldn't be polite. And clean yourself up." His grin grew even bigger and I flinched on the inside, I couldn't show Charlie or he'd hit me again. I went and got myself cleaned up just as Charlie had asked. The cut on my head was only small thankfully and all I had to do was clean it out, regularly and it should be fine. I had a shower to get the blood out of my hair and also so I looked somewhat normal when we went to the Black's.

I put on some black jeans, a purple shirt with a quote no one would see because of the black hoddie I put on over the top. I also saw that I would have to put some make up on to make my skin look natural, not this ghostly white.

The drive to the Black's was tense; I didn't like being within such close proximity with Charlie. The man had done so much to me over the past few weeks that my body was almost as bad as it was when me and mum first left Forks. It took me around a month to get my body back to something that looked healthy and not starved. Slowly increasing the amount of food I ate because I couldn't eat too much or I'd be sick, and heaving an ice bath once a week to help my skin heal.

When we finally got there Jacob seemed too happy to see me, I couldn't understand why he or anyone else would want to see u me so badly.

'_Let Jacob do whatever he want, I don't want to hear you say no to him,'_ Charlie's words rung in my head. I hope he doesn't have anything planned.

Jacob was a little too friendly for my liking throughout dinner. But could I say anything? NO!

His hands would graze my thighs and he always has a mischievous grin on his face. He was planning something.

After dinner Charlie and Billy watched a baseball game on Billy's flat-screen. I was content watching the game even though I don't like baseball; but it seemed Jacob had other ideas.

"Wanna come for a walk outside Bella?"

Charlie gave me a glare, so I knew there was no point in even thinking about arguing.

"Sure Jacob," I really didn't have a choice but Jacob either couldn't tell or didn't care. He was still happy, too happy, that I was coming.

We walked towards his garage which he told me he was rebuilding a car in, like I cared.

Once we were inside and out of the rain, Jacob started moving closer to me.

"Your mine Bella, always have been. We are meant to be together; Charlie, Billy and Renee know it, even my mum knew it." He was delusional! How could we possibly be meant to be together when he didn't even suspect my bruises to be something more than just clumsiness, he was my best friend! Surely he was meant to be able to tell the difference, but oh no, not Jacob Black. He was pushing me against the wall now, moving his head down so it was level with mine. Our lips were now only millimetres apart. I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to, he was too strong. And over the years my will power has become so small it's practically non-existent.

Before I had time to process everything that was happening Jacob had crushed his lips on mine. I didn't kiss him back. How could I, when I felt nothing for him. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be pushed between a wall and Jacob, I want to somewhere no one can ever hurt me again. Jacob however had other ideas. He knew I wasn't kissing back and he didn't like it. He pulled away from me and I sighed out of relief. But that relief was short lived as Jacob's hand made contact with the side of my face. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but it would definitely leave a bruise.

"Damn it Bella! Kiss me back, don't just stand there, or it will be a lot worse for you." I looked up into his eyes, and I didn't like what I saw. He wasn't the Jacob I used to know, the one who made me or anyone else happy just because he was there; he was my own personal sun. Now he is taking away the one thing I thought Charlie could never take, I guess I was wrong; he just gave it away instead.

"Jake, don't do it like this. I know we are meant to be together but don't let it happen like this." I was lying through my teeth. I never wanted to be with him like this! But it was the only way I could plead for him to stop.

Jacob just laughed and disregarded everything I just said and crushed his lips on mine again. He moved my hands up around his neck and put his on my hips. I kissed back this time, and I hated it.

His hands were moving up to my chest now. I felt disgusting. I didn't want him touching me like this. But I didn't have a choice. Soon my shirt was off and he had moved my hand to the hem of his so I could take his off too.

I only responded when he wanted me to. He seemed to take pleasure in my screams of pain, laughing whenever I did scream.

I knew what was happening, before he took my shirt off, before his hands roamed over my body, before he kissed me, before he asked me to come for a walk and I think I knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. Charlie knew it was the one thing he couldn't take from me but he would give that opportunity to someone else. Sick Bastard!

Once Jacob had had his fun and promised me he will want more soon we went back up to the house. As we walked into the house Billy saw my cheek and looked at me truly worried like a father should be.

"What happened to you cheek Bella?" Billy asked me while Charlie had a smile on his face, and he looked proud, not of me, no that would never happen, he was proud of what Jacob had done to me. His face calmed though before Billy could see it.

"Oh, I just slipped and fell on a rock outside, I just need an ice pack or something to stop the swelling and it will be fine. Thank you for worrying Billy," I said as I smiled at him, _because my father would never worry about me._ I added the last part in my head, knowing it would be a bad idea for me to say it out loud.

"Ok, Jacob go and get Bella an ice pack from the freezer."

Jacob did as his father asked and turned around towards the kitchen after winking at my father. Agh! I bet they will be swapping stories about how they have managed to cause me pain. They are both sick bastards!

Billy decided to tell some old stories about the Quileute legends. I wasn't really paying attention until he mentioned the legend about the 'cold ones'. Suddenly I found myself incredibly interested.

"Do either of you know that our tribe is descended from wolves?" Billy asked. Me and Charlie shake our heads in response to his question.

"Well as the legend goes, our ancestors ran into a group of the Cold ones while protecting our lands and families. However they claimed to be different, not preying on humans but on animals instead. Their speed, strength, and inhuman beauty amazed our ancestors and it was said, apart from their distinct smell, to be the best way to tell if someone wasn't human. They made a treaty with them and as long as they stayed off Quileute lands and didn't harm another human they would not attack or expose them for what they really are to the pale faces."

_Speed, strength, inhuman beauty…_ Why is it all these things pointed towards Edward and his family?

"What are they really?" I asked.

"Well your people would call them Vampires,"

Images of Edward and his family flashed through my mind. It suddenly made sense… but it didn't at the same time, this was truly confusing…

It was silent for most of the ride home. Until Charlie decided he wanted to talk to me… I wish he wouldn't.

"So Bella how was your _walk_ with Jacob?" he asked, although he knew Jacob didn't ask me to go outside with him to walk.

"The _walk_ was fine," I told him and that was true, the actual walk was alright until we got close to the garage.

"What did you two get up to when you stopped walking?"

"We went in Jacob's garage and he showed me his car and I did whatever he wanted to do. I didn't say no."

"Good girl, you won't need to get punished tonight then." with that Charlie turned his attention to the road in front of him.

As soon as we got home and Charlie was busy drinking again I ran to the shower. I turned the hot water on and a bit of cold only so I didn't burn myself. I scrubbed my skin till it was red. I felt so dirty and unclean. I had nothing left. Charlie had taken everything away from me. I have nothing… Charlie has my will power, my strength, my confidence and my dreams. And Jacob now had the one thing I thought I would be able to keep to myself; my innocence.


	10. 7 Poem

Poem

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

I tried to forget about what happened last night, but every time I shut my eyes that's all I would see. I had nightmares about Jacob and what he could possibly be planning. How long does it take for the images to disappear, for the nightmares to go away?

I woke up screaming that first night, and unfortunately I woke Charlie up too. He wasn't happy to say the least.

"What the bloody hell are you screaming about? You're fucking lucky we don't have neighbours! You stupid slut!" He yelled as he barged into my room. A soon as he was close enough he hit my face. I whimpered at the force of the hit.

English the next day was interesting. We were told to find a poem to recite to the class tomorrow. I knew the perfect poem; I found it last night when I couldn't sleep. _Little Child, Meek and Mild_. It was depressing I knew that, because it is the kind of poem I was looking for last night.

I wonder how many people will ask why I choose such a poem… I knew the teacher _might_, though they would just forget about it. I'm Chief Swan's daughter no one would hurt me. Or that's what everyone thought.

Sometimes is amazes me how naïve people can be.

The rest of the day passed in a blur; a mix of people avoiding me and vice versa. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's still acted like I didn't exist at all. Rosalie kept giving me death stares and glaring daggers at me whenever she got the change; in the hallways and the cafeteria seeing as I didn't have any classes with her. I had done nothing to her or her family so why the fuck was she madder at me than the other people in this school? What could I have done to make her hate me this much? I decided not to dwell on that thought too much; I am used to people getting mad at me for no reason.

But then images of Edward saving me passed through my mind again, along with images of the other members of his family.

Does it really matter what they are? Edward had saved my life, or what's left of it; even though at the time I was wishing he hadn't and sometimes I still wish for that. But that had to prove for something, that no matter what Billy thinks they are good people.

When I got home I made Charlie dinner, sneaking some extra food for myself.

When he got home he was worse than normal. Apparently the food I had made wasn't good enough for him, and that started everything. I could tell he was already drunk. He really doesn't waste any time.

I got glasses and plates thrown at me tonight. I was thankful I had the kitchen bench to lean on or I would have slipped and fallen on the pile of glass and pottery which was adding up on the kitchen floor. I was also thankful that none of the cuts were deep enough for stitches.

"Clean up this mess!" Charlie yelled as he threw the mop at me and kicked the bucket along the floor. He pointed to the pile of glass and pottery and my blood as he left the room. I did as I was told and went straight to my room to clean my cuts.

The next day in English I knew I had to recite the poem to the class. When everyone was settled and the teacher had marked the roll she got straight down to business.

"Miss Swan," I winced, I didn't like people calling me that; it was a painful reminder, "would you please stand up in your spot and read out your chosen poem?" She asked and smiled kindly, probably expecting me not to have it.

"Yes Miss," I replied and stood up and started reading…

**She hides under her bed****  
as she hears him call her name****  
Saying that he will punish her****  
and that she is to blame ~****  
You know you mustn't do it****  
don't get daddy mad****  
"You'll be sorry when I get you!"****  
why must she be so bad?**

**Too afraid to even move****  
as tears sting her eyes****  
Knowing that if he catches her****  
she mustn't tell him lies ~****  
She has to say it was her fault****  
it's what he wants to hear****  
He'll teach her not to answer back****  
inflicting her with fear.**

**She hears his footsteps on the stairs****  
and anger in his voice****  
Knowing that he'll still find her****  
she doesn't have a choice ~****  
Bracing herself for what's to come****  
she dare not even breathe****  
Fearing his horrible punishments****  
and the scars that they leave.**

**Shivering with fear she sees him****  
walk into her room****  
And crouch to where he sees her****  
as she feels a sense of doom ~****  
He takes a hold of her arms****  
and drags her along the floor****  
Chastising her with angry kicks****  
till she can take no more.**

**He smashes things and yells at her****  
"Do you think we're fucking rich?****  
Why must you always be so bad,****  
you ungrateful little bitch?"****  
"Please, Daddy, I didn't mean to!****  
I'll clean it up you'll see"****  
Thinking as tears blinded her,****  
maybe then you will love me.**

**But daddy has other plans****  
to teach her once again****  
That she must not disobey****  
the palm of his hand ~****  
He takes her to the cupboard****  
that sits beneath the stairs****  
As she screams in fear that she'll behave****  
but he ignores her pleas.**

**He throws her into the darkness****  
tells her not to make a sound****  
Sneering at her with such distaste,****  
as she huddles on the ground ~****  
He then double locks the latches****  
and quietly walks away****  
While he leaves her locked in silence****  
for another two more days.**

**With no food or water****  
she becomes very weak****  
she doesn't have the energy****  
to breathe or to speak ~****  
as she lays in the darkness****  
she can't do it anymore****  
And as she begins to close her eyes****  
daddy opens up the door.**

**He picks her up gently****  
a loving smile on his face****  
there's no sign of his anger****  
with that look of distaste ~****  
He's not the man who punished her****  
he is her loving dad****  
Who loves her when she is good****  
and hates her when she's bad.**

**This is the daddy she remembers****  
not the monster he becomes****  
When he wants to take out his anger;****  
see the damage that he's done ~****  
The little girl that he adored****  
once the essence of his pride****  
Now is but a frightened child****  
who now only wants to hide.**

**As he reads her a story****  
and tucks her into bed****  
He smiles at her with apologies****  
of the horrible things he said ~****  
"You know why I had to do it****  
you shouldn't get me mad,"****  
Nodding she knows it was her fault,****  
as she says "goodnight, dad."**

**That night while she lay sleeping****  
the dreams in her head****  
Told her to be careful****  
of all she did and said ~****  
For no matter how hard she tries****  
to rise above her pain****  
Daddy will always punish her****  
for making him mad again.**

Once I was done there were girls crying, a few guys and blond bimbo's who didn't understand and the worried face of the teacher. Alice Cullen who was sitting beside me had turned around to face me. Her eyes were wide.


	11. 8 Explanation

Explanation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

"Would you like to explain to the class why you choose such a poem Miss Swan?" The teacher asked.

"Could you call me Bella? Calling me Miss Swan makes it sound like I've done something wrong, I haven't, have I?"

"Of course you haven't I'm just curious and as you can tell by some of the other people in this room they are too."

"See the night before you asked us to find a poem I had trouble sleeping so I looked up some poems on the internet and I found this one. I don't like it how children get abused by someone who is meant to love them. That's not what being a child is all about. I feel very strongly about this subject. A child's life is not meant to be lived with constant fear, or watching everything you say so you can't make them angry, or hiding the cuts and bruises from friends and teachers and lying. Their life should be full of laughs and happiness, running around outside with their friends, getting dirty, going over a friends place for a sleep over and doing each other's make up, and you both think you've done a fantastic job and that your friend looks like a model. That's what being a kid is all about." This just shocked even more people. The teacher nodded and I sat back down. Alice kept glancing at me throughout the lesson though.

Finally the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and headed for the door. I had the distinct feeling someone was following me. I stopped and turned around. And what I saw didn't surprise me even a little bit; Alice was following me. Concern was practically written across her face.

"I know there is another reason for you to recite that poem." Alice said. Ok time to bring up the old acting skills everyone believed when I was younger.

"Actually Alice everything I said was the truth. I wasn't lying. And there was no other reason for reciting that poem."

"Well I know there is, I can tell your hiding something from me."

"Why do you care? Besides I _know_ your hiding something from me and everyone one else in this school."

Alice stopped walking and stared at me as I left. I thought I was finally free to go back to my normal life, but that would involve Alice giving up; which she didn't.

"Look, your right about me having a secret, but it's not my secret to tell."

"And neither is mine, Alice. So can you just drop it and we'll go back to our normal lives where you and the rest of your family ignore me and I'm left on my own? And could you tell Rosalie to stop giving me death stares?"

Alice nodded and turned into a class room. I headed to music. As I was walking there, people were giving me even more strange looks. News travels fast. They just think I'm a freak, because no normal teenager thinks about stuff like that. No one suspects anything... well except maybe Alice, but I could deal with that.

Once I got home I got to work on Charlie's dinner. I made him a stew. He used to like it, particularly on really cold days like today. It kept me busy for most of the afternoon. I read my music homework while I was cooking the meat and vegetables. Charlie was home at six again. I moved the cooked meat and vegetables into the slow-cooker, but left the oil in the pan, I'll empty it when I clean up I thought to myself.

He slammed the door closed once he was inside. Well looks like tonight wasn't going to be any good.

"What the hell were you thinking reading that stupid FUCKING poem to your English class? You're teacher rang me at work to tell me how _lovely _you are, and how _caring_ you are and that you have a _good_ heart. There is nothing _good_ about you! If you keep this up people will start suspecting things! And we can't have that." He yelled at me, with each step closer to me he seemed to get madder and louder.

He picked up the fry pan which still had hot oil in it and threw it at me. I screamed at the hot oil burnt the skin on my left arm. At least it wasn't too bad; I wouldn't have to go to the hospital. But it still hurt like hell! I fell to the ground as Charlie laughed and said something about leaning my lesson. He took a bowl of the stew and a piece of bread and went into the lounge room. I slowly go up and looked down at my arm. Right now I was thankful Charlie didn't like me wearing my black hoddie around the house because otherwise this would be even worse to keep from getting infected. I got out a cold bottle of water and put my arm over the sink and poured the water over the burn to cool it down. I ate my dinner in the kitchen and went up to my room to bandage this burn. Once I was done, went back down stairs and cleaned up. I did the rest of my homework and went to sleep when I heard Charlie's even snores coming from his room.

**EPOV**

Alice was blocking her thoughts from me all morning, ever since English. I saw what Bella had recited in other people's mind but I still didn't understand why that would cause Alice to block her thoughts, though I knew it had something to do with Bella. And I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts as it was so I couldn't find out that way. But ever since Alice had made Bella sit with us I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I know something is wrong I've known that since I wrote her the not in Biology, and I don't think she noticed she was doing it but when I got mad at the end of our conversation I could have sworn I saw her flinch like she expected me to hurt her. I wanted to know what would cause her to feel that way but I just couldn't figure it out. But I also wanted her to stay away, and I was half thankful she did, we weren't safe for her to be around. She deserved to be around better people than ones who always have the thought of how delicious her sent is in the back of her mind, and some of my kind would have killed her already. Everyone was proud of Jasper because this life was hardest for him to adjust to.

It was lunch time and the cafeteria filled with humans wanting their food. I lined up and picked out and apple and juice, it was enough for people not to wonder why I wasn't eating. Alice was already sitting at our table when I got there. She kept looking over to where Bella sat in the corner.

"Alice stop looking at her." I told her as I say down.

"Edward something isn't right, there is something wrong with Bella, but she won't tell me. And she knows we have a secret we aren't telling anyone." Alice told me as she replayed the scene of her and Bella talking in her mind for me to see.

"If she wants us to know what her secret is she would tell us. It's not like she thinks of us as friends Alice, what reason would she have for telling us? I know something is wrong, I've known for a while. And if she knows our secret I think she can be trusted, since we are the only ones to notice she has a secret of her own, she seems pretty good at keeping things to herself." I told her trying desperately to reassure Alice and myself. But as soon as I finished speaking Alice eyes glazed over and her face showed no sign of emotion, I knew she was having a vision and I didn't plan on watching. That was until I heard Bella's name.

_Vision:_

_The door was slammed shut with a wild kind of anger. _

"_What the hell were you thinking reading that stupid FUCKING poem to your English class? You're teacher rang me at work to tell me how lovely you are, and how caring you are and that you have a good heart. There is nothing good about you! If you keep this up people will start suspecting things! And we can't have that." Chief Swan yelled as he advanced on his helpless daughter who was shaking and holding desperately onto the kitchen bench._

_He picked up the fry pan which still had hot oil in it and threw it at Bella; he knew there would be something hot to throw at her because she always had a hot dinner ready for him. She screamed out in pain but this monster didn't care he laughed at her pain._

"_I hope you've learnt your lesson now Bells." He said to her and walked out of the room with his dinner leaving her crying on the floor._

_End of vision._

Alice turned to me her eyes wide in horror and I knew I had the same expression on my face. I had to stop him from hurting Bella. A father shouldn't treat their daughter like this. We both looked over at Bella. We had to stop this. We had to save her.

_Edward please, we have to make Bella trust us somehow so we can save her. But we can't just barge into her house tonight, she wouldn't come with us._

I nodded we'd talk to Carlisle and Esme after school. By now Rose, Emmet and Jasper were at the table looking at Bella as well wondering why me and Alice were looking at her.

Alice explained her vision, because I couldn't repeat it. I just kept looking at Bella. Our siblings were furious about what was happening to Bella in her own home.

_How can no one notice? –_ Rose

_What kind of sick bastard could do that to poor little Bella?_ – Emmet. He already saw her as a little sister to protect even though we didn't know her that well.

_Well that explains her emotions..._ – Jasper.

"What is she feeling Jasper?"

"A lot of self hatred, I haven't felt so much in all my existence, pain – a lot of pain both physical and emotional, and a lot of other depressing emotions... whatever you can name I can almost bet Bella is feeling it right now." Everyone turned to stare at Bella now. Oh, how I wanted to help her.

"Edward you can't show her you know, just act normal... for now at least." Rosalie told me.

"I can't just sit back and watch someone hurt her!" I hissed.

"Look, we'll talk to Carlisle once school is over. And then we will go and watch her house and make sure nothing too bad happens. And if it does we'll say we were driving past and heard someone scream and we were wondering if everyone on was ok. And while some of us are at the front door talking to Charlie, I suggest not you, Edward, you're likely to rip his head off if you are given the chance; the others will go around the back and get Bella ok?" Jasper told us, and his organisation skills from the army started to show. I nodded but didn't stop looking at Bella.

I stayed quite during Biology; there was no point in listening I knew all of this and more. Instead I concentrated on what kind of punishment would suit a man like Charlie. If I ever thought my family was soulless, I knew now that even we have more soul than him.

Once we were home we ran our plan by Carlisle and he agreed he came with us in case Bella needed medical attention. But Jasper and Esme stayed at home. Jasper didn't think he would be able to handle her emotions and Esme wanted to keep him company.

We waited as Bella cooked her and Charlie dinner. We were waiting in the surrounding forest, waiting for a sign to go help Bella. We heard Charlie slam the door, and yell at Bella. I was concentrating on her heartbeat, hoping it kept beating.

A blood curtailing scream rocked through the night. It was Bella. _He _was causing her this pain. I couldn't handle it. I punched the tree I was standing next to and it fell to the ground, and I clenched my hands into fists.

_Careful Edward, but she won't see you, now go check on her!_ Alice told me through her mind. She knew I wanted to check on Bella before I even consciously decided to.

I ran to the back of the house, and stood facing the kitchen window, I saw Bella's tear stained cheeks and her burnt arm; she was running cold water over it. She knew what she was doing. At least she was still alive. I watched her for a little longer until I was interrupted by Carlisle.

_Stay with her tonight, my son. Protect her. I know you love her, even though you have only known her a short time. It is not only her blood that attracts you. She is your signer. Protect your love._

That was all I needed to hear. I ran up to Bella's window and climbed in. She wasn't in here yet. So I waited. She came in 30 minutes later, her arm bandaged and she slid under the covers of her bed. Though she may have seemed asleep she wasn't, at least not until she heard Charlie's snores. I watched as she tossed and turned. I found out she talks in her sleep, she murmured my name a few times and Jacob Black's once before she almost leapt out of her bed. I guess it wasn't a good dream. I wish I could read her mind...

I waited until sunrise when I knew I'd have to leave her.


	12. 9 A new friendship

A New Friendship

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

**BPOV**

When I woke the next morning my arm was numb. I'd have to bring some of my pain-killers to school though just in case it started to hurt again. I put on a new bandage so it wouldn't get infected. Last night was the first night I dreamt about Edward Cullen. I don't know why, he was just there but I couldn't get to him. He had a grim look on his face like he thought I was dead or something. But then he yelled at me to run, run as far away from him and everybody else including Jacob Black. I asked him how he knew about Jacob but instead of getting an answer he just told me to run again. That was when I giant wolf leaped into the scene, it had a reddish-brown coat and dark black eyes, reminding me of Jacob. That was where the dream ended because I woke up and almost leapt out of my bed. It took me a little while to get to sleep but I managed.

When I got to school no one noticed how I flinched every time I had to use my left arm. No one noticed anything about me; I was just a person no one cared about now. And I couldn't see what reason anyone would have for caring about me. I had no one who cared or loved me. The one person I thought I had just handed me back to the monster who is the reason for my misery. Nothing made sense anymore, but it never did in my life. Bad things just happen over and over again so that they become normal.

As I walked into English everyone looked at me again. Well at least I knew I still known as the freak.

After English Alice followed me again, I don't know why she can't give up. I am nothing special. I couldn't see any reason for her wanting to be my friend. All friends leave, all people you love leave. No one stays...

"What do you want Alice?" I asked as I stopped and turned around to face her. She looked slightly hurt by the tone of my voice.

"I just want us to be friends Bella. You don't have to tell me your secret, and I won't make you. I know Edward really wants to be the one to say all this to you but he won't have a chance till lunch. We want you to sit with us today Bella, please. Just give us a chance at being friends." Alice was pleading with me now. Why would Edward want to say this to me? I was nothing special to him. "We want to help you Bella. And we hardly know you, but we want to. Please?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I found it hard to say no.

"Alice, I don't have friends. Friends just leave and you end up more hurt than you were to start with. The more you care the easier it is to get hurt. I learnt that a long time ago..." I paused so I could calm down; I was telling her too much. "So please just let me be,"

"We aren't asking for you to be our friend right away Bella, just sit with us. That's all we ask." Agh! She was seriously annoying.

"Fine Alice, but I'm going to the music room at the beginning of lunch, so I'll be a little bit late... but don't expect too much from me." She practically squealed with excitement, and started jumping up and down clapping her hands together; she really is a silly little pixie.

She gave me a hug and I winced at the pain that shoot through my ribs and arms. She noticed too...

"I'm sorry Bella, did I hurt you?" She genially thought she was the one who hurt me.

"No Alice, I'm just a klutz, I slipped in my bathroom last night," I lied easily.

Alice laughed but it sounded forced like she knew I was lying to her. But she couldn't possibly know the real reason could she?

The rest of my lessons passed and the bell rang signalling that it was time for lunch. I walked to the music room and looked around for a guitar. They had a keyboard, drum set, and a few other instruments in their cases. And against the far wall was a line of guitars. I picked out one and tuned it. I turned on my iPod and started to play my second favourite song, Concrete Angel. I started to play and sing along as I listened to the song on my iPod. Mum had made me take up guitar lessons at Phoenix, she thought it would be a good way to express my feelings, and that was how she found out I could sing. Apparently my voice was beautiful. She cried when I played her favourite song for her on her birthday. I didn't play for anyone else and never let anyone else know I could sing or play guitar.

But while I was playing I had the distinct feeling someone was watching me. Once I was finished and the last note died I turned around to look at the door, but whoever was standing there was too fast for me to see, I just saw a flash of bronze.

I turned back around a got up to put away the guitar. As I was doing so I thought about the song. It was only my second favourite song for a reason. I didn't agree with the chorus. I have nowhere to fly to where there is someone waiting for me who loves me. No dreams to look forward to. I doubted I would ever find a place where I could be loved... I was too broken in too many ways for anyone to love me.

When I entered the cafeteria everyone turned to stare at me. I just walked up to the lunch like and got a sandwich and a can of mountain dew. I walked over to where the Cullen's where sitting and sat next to Alice. She had a big grin on her face.

"I had no idea you could sing like that Bella!" she said excitingly.

"How'd you hear?"

"I was walking passed the music room to see what you were doing in there when I heard you. Edward came to find me to see what was holding me up and once he heard you he was amazed as well! Although I think that song is a bit depressing..." Oh god, if she heard how many others had?

"Well I like that song for the most part, I just don't agree with the chorus so much... And I have worse on my iPod. Like '_All these Lives'_ by Daughtry, _'Tears of an Angel'_ by RyanDan, and _'Crawling' _by Superchick. Would you like me to continue?" I told her. She shook her head, but her face was sad. Jasper was staring at me, but I couldn't make out his expression.

"Are you ok Jasper?" his face looked pained I just couldn't find the source of his pain...

"I'm fine, sorry... but if you don't mind me asking how can you hold in so much pain?" WHAT?! How did he know? He saw the worried expression on my face and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry Bella whatever your secret is I don't know it, I'm just very good at telling how people are feeling... and just by looking at you I can see how much pain you are in both physically and mentally..."

I sighed, these people truly wanted to be friends... and for some reason I could comprehend I wanted to trust them enough to tell them the truth... but I didn't want them to get hurt as I knew they would.

"I'm used to it by now Jasper, I've lived with pain like this for a while, and its normal for me... after a while your body grows accustomed. Though it should never have to, it does." Everyone was visibly worried now. "I want to tell you the truth, I don't know why but I trust you more than I have anyone else... but I can't tell you, you'd all be in danger if I did... And I won't be the reason for any of you getting hurt."

"We can take care of ourselves Bella, whoever is hurting you will pay," Emmet said, it was the first thing he'd said all lunch hour, and by the look on his face he was planning on how to make whoever he thought was hurting me pay.

"Emmet, you are _not_ going to fight them, I will not turn into a monster like them! No matter what they do to me, I will not stoop to their level!" I hissed at him. He looked a bit taken aback from my outburst but I didn't care. I wouldn't turn into someone like Charlie and Jacob...

"What do you mean by _they_?" Rosalie asked. How could I reply to that without letting on too much... I just looked down at my lap.

"There is more than one," Edward was the one to answer for me; I looked up at him surprised. How did he know? Did he know about Jacob? "Am I correct?" oh thank god he didn't know for sure that there was another one. I didn't reply I just looked at my lap again.

"I'll take that as a yes..." he said and sighed. His hand slid under my chin the way Charlie's did when he wanted me to look in his eyes, though Edwards touch was far gentler I still flinched away from him. I stared to hyperventilate, but before it got to bad I grabbed my bag and left the cafeteria. As soon as I was out the doors I ran, I ran as fast as my sore weak legs would carry me. Being the klutz I am I tripped over absolutely nothing, I curled into a tight ball and let the tears flood down my face. I was thankful most people where in the cafeteria eating their lunch, no one would see me like this.

I knew Edward hadn't wanted to hurt me, but even that simplest of actions brought back unwanted memories of Charlie and his beatings. I head faint footsteps getting closer to where I was sitting against the wall. I looked up and saw Edward walking towards me. I was too weak to get up, I had no energy left to complain or to get up and walk away again.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't intend on hurting you." His velvet voice was filled with remorse I had never heard anyone use when they were directing their words to me. I stared at him, what was I meant to say.

"It wasn't you Edward, just a memory I would rather not remember till tonight when I have no choice." I told him quietly as he sat down on the floor next to me. I had ever really liked being so close to people but I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me, none of his actions showed any sign of anger like Charlie and Jacob did. I looked up at him tears were falling down my cheeks again because his face was pained, I had cause him pain. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Above all else I never wanted to cause anyone else pain.

"Who hurts you so Bella? Please tell me, I won't go after them if that's what you want, though right now I want to rip his head off for causing an angel like you pain. I just want to help you. I want you to have a better life, one that isn't ruled by fear."

"I'll tell you Edward if you answer one of my questions first," I told him I was still speaking quietly because I didn't want anyone to hear. Edward nodded so I continued. "Is the Quileute's legend about the _cold ones_ true?" He was silent for a minute or so, obviously thinking of how to respond. "If it is, I don't care Edward. I know you are not the monster they say you are. You don't hurt humans and you _want _to _save_ me! You have saved me once before. You are _not _a monster, I know monsters, and you and your family are not monsters." He was shocked by my words but quickly composed himself.

"Bella you have to understand that you should be running from me right now. You should not want to stay with me. You deserve to be around better _people_ than my kind. You deserve to be around people who aren't always thinking about how delicious your blood smells even though my family will never act on that impulse others might... I can't risk that Bella."

"See that is where you and true monsters differ Edward. You don't want to do what you do, and you most certainly do not act on it. Whereas true monsters, laugh at someone's pain, and take pleasure in the pain they cause them. You are not a monster Edward, no one in your family is. And as for all that 'better people' stuff, in case you've failed to notice you and your family treat me far better than anyone here."

He sighed and looked at me in the eyes; he could tell there was no sign that I was lying so he gave up trying to find any. "I've killed before Bella," he said quietly, "but they deserved it... I only killed rapist, serial killers and people like that who the police couldn't find..."

"Yes but you feel bad for that now don't you? No matter how much you try and justify your reasons for doing so you still feel bad because you know that they might have had a family, a child or someone who loved them and you took them away from that person. That is why you are not a monster Edward. Firstly you did not kill the innocent and even so you still feel immensely bad for what you did."

"Will you tell me who is to blame of your pain, Bella?" He asked me but just as I was about to reply the bell rung. I wiped my cheeks with the sleave of my hoddie and Edward helped me get up. We walked to Biology together. I'd put my hood up so people couldn't see my face. Edward kept looking at me worriedly. And even though I hated that I was putting him and his family in danger, I was kind of looking forward to having people care about me, people who cared about what happened to me.

We took our places; we were the first ones to class. Edward ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook.

_Will you tell me once school is over?_

Yes, I will but please can you make sure no one in your family does anything after I tell you? Don't let anyone see that you know. Or really bad things will happen to you even if you are almost invincible.

Edward didn't reply he just nodded as the teacher walked in to the room. I was hardly listening because I'd already done this topic at Phoenix...

_You look bored... have you learnt this before?_

Yes, I was in the advanced class in Phoenix, remember? We already covered this topic...

_Will you come to my house this afternoon after school? _

As long as I'm back home by 5:30... 

_Do you have a curfew?_

Something like that...Now stop writing me notes I think the teacher is getting suspicious of us...

Edward didn't reply he just nodded. The teacher looked up at us now. He saw Edward nod I could tell he knew we were talking.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss. Swan?" He asked.

"Um yes, the answer is Intrespecific Competition," I answered, after looking at the question he had written on the board. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and I smiled.

"Have you done this topic before?"

"Yes sir. It's actually really easy for me because I was in the advanced class in Phoenix I already know most of what you've been teaching."

"Ok, well if you'll see me after class I'll give you the same extra work I give Mr. Cullen seeing as he too has learnt a lot of this before." I nodded and smiled.

"I bet he has..." I whispered to myself but Edward heard and looked at me with a smile on his face...


	13. 10 The truth is revealed

The Truth Is Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

Edward drove me back to his place in my truck while the others were in his Volvo. He only trusted Alice to drive it though.

The drive was relatively short and we were there in about twenty minutes. Their driveway was long and had a lot of turns. Their house was deep into the forest just outside of town. It was nice and secluded, away from others. When Edward stopped my truck I looked up at a massive three story mansion. There were large windows all over the place, which seemed to be replacing the walls. I was thankful Charlie didn't own a place like this, too many windows he could easily push me through. But I pushed that thought out of my mind I had more important things to think about.

Edward opened my door for me and led me into his home. It was even more beautiful inside. It was so light and open...

"Were you expecting, coffins, dungeons and moats?"

"Not the moats **(A/N: sorry if it's spelt wrong...)**." I replied, he just laughed and shook his head.

Edward led me into a large lounge room where everyone else was already seated. Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie and Carlisle and another woman I didn't know.

"Oh you haven't met Esme before. Bella this is Esme my mother for all intents and purposes; Esme this is Bella." Edward said after noticing me staring at Esme. She smiled motherly at me and I tried to smile back but I couldn't.

Edward pulled me down onto the empty couch and I sat down next to him. I could feel everyone's eyes on me; I looked down at my lap.

"Where do you want to start Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"The beginning would make is easiest for you all to understand." I replied the room was quiet so I took a deep breath and began my story...

"It all started when I was seven, I heard mum and Charlie yelling at each other. Charlie called mum horrible names and when I heard him hit her I didn't care about what happened to me I had to make sure mum was ok. When Charlie hit her she screamed out in pain and I heard her fall to the floor. I walked in and ask Charlie what he had done and why he was saying such horrible things to mum he just laughed and said _"You're just as bad as your mother you little bitch! Nothing but a waste of space! Keeping me up at night and giving me constant headaches! It's all your fault!"_ That was the first time he hit me, I fell to the floor next to mum and he pulled me up by my hair and I asked what he did with my daddy. He just got madder and yelled more and threw me back on the ground I screamed as I hit the hard wooden floor boards... He got worse getting drunk almost every night and yelling and hitting me and mum... It only stopped when I was nine..."

I paused and looked up at the Cullen's for the first time since I started talking. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all crying on their partners shoulder. Although not a single tear escaped their eyes. I guess Vampire's can't cry. Emmet looked like he wanted to hit something but was comforting Rosalie instead. Jasper looked like he could feel the pain I was feeling as I retold my story, Carlisle looked horrified at what my father did... does to me. Lastly I looked at Edward. His face looked like he was in agony. His hand came up to my face and I almost flinched away till I realised he was wiping away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything Edward, please. My story isn't finished and if I stop now I won't be able to continue." He nodded and let me continue. I took in another deep breath and started again.

"A week after my ninth birthday Billy Black had invited Charlie to his place to watch some football game on the TV. Charlie didn't want to take me and mum because we were too badly beaten up and it was hard to hide. Mum took the opportunity for us to run away. She packed both of our bags and she picked me up and carried me out to her car and drove away. We drove until we reached Phoenix. Mum tried to file a report against Charlie and even with our still recent scars, cuts and bruises no one believe that the Chief of Police in Forks would do such things to his wife and daughter. Mum still won the custody battle though because the judge saw how scared I was whenever Charlie looked at me. I was crying the whole time.

"Anyway mum met a guy called Phil in Phoenix; he is a minor league baseball player. He has to move a lot for tournaments and mum went with him but because I was still at school I stayed home. Mum would put enough money in my account for me to pay the bills and buy food and anything else I needed. It took me months before I started to look like a normal person again. After a few years Charlie convinced mum to let him stay with us for two weeks every year. He fooled mum but I could tell he was faking everything... Just before I moved here Phil got signed to a major baseball team and he had to leave the next day. Mum went with him after already booking my tickets here. I had no choice, mum thought Charlie had changed, that he felt sorry for what he did...

"I sold my car to get money I knew I would need because he wouldn't give me any. His house was a mess from his drunken rampages and he took his anger out on the furniture instead of me and mum. Now he has me back. He got me to clean the house and buy new furniture and repaint the house in three days using my own money. He was alright for one night but then I forgot one of the rules. _Never interrupt Charlie while he is watching TV._ He got mad and when he found me I was standing near the stairs, his favourite tool. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and threw me onto the stairs. As the weeks continued the beatings got worse. The night before we were told to find a poem to read to our English class Charlie told me we were going to the Black's place. He told me to give Jacob anything he wanted and that I couldn't say no to him...

"That night Charlie managed to give away the one thing I thought he could never take from me... And he gave it away to Jacob because we used to be best friends until he left me just like everyone else, everyone thought we were meant to be together and so did Jacob, so he wasn't about to complain when Charlie offered me to him..."

I stopped talking; I couldn't say any more, it was too painful. I looked up at everyone the girls were now crying harder; their faces were masks of horror and sadness.

I looked over at Emmet who was clutching the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.

"Emmet if you don't let go of those armrests you are going to rip them off."

"If I let go I'm going to run over to the mongrel of a father and beat the hell outta him and then it will be the mutts turn!" he said, and I knew he meant every word.

"No!" I yelled, the room was quiet and everyone looked at me. "I won't have you turn into monsters like them; I won't stoop to their level. I won't be a monster. And I know you aren't monsters either because you can feel emotions they can't. You want to stop me from hurting but they don't. They are the true monsters. Not you! I won't let you turn into monsters. Besides I know you can't go into Quileute lands."

"How do you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Billy told me the legend about the _cold ones_." I rolled my eyes at their stupid name for vampires "And it just seemed to make sense with what I knew about your family. Edward had already saved me from the van and I knew you weren't monsters like they make you out to be. What time is it?"

"It's 5:45p.m. Why, Bella?" Esme was the one who kindly replied to me. So far she was the only female to have composed herself enough to talk.

"Why? Because if I'm not home with in fifteen minutes Charlie is going to be really mad!!! And I don't just mean maybe a hit or two mad I mean really mad!! Like throw a hot fry pan at me or lamp or whatever else will leave a mark!"

"Edward, run Bella home now! Bella say your truck broke down on the side of the road and you called someone to toe it away. We will keep it here till tomorrow afternoon so it looks like you told the truth! GO!" Esme yelled, and Edward picked me up and ran. He ran really fast, I closed my eyes because I was starting to feel dizzy. It only took Edward five minutes to get back to my house. As soon as he put me down so I was standing on my own two feet again I ran inside to the kitchen, I got out some pasta and started to boil it and put the pre-made pasta sauce in another pot to cook. When I turned around I bumped into Edward, I was in such a rush to get things done I hadn't noticed he came in.

"Charlie will be home soon," Edward started to say, but he saw my expression as I was wondering how he knew that. "I read minds, every mind apart from yours. I'll be in your room if you need me. I won't leave you Bella."

"No, you have to leave. I don't care how strong you are you will not be anywhere near this house when he comes home! You will not hear what he says or see what he does! Understand?"

"But,"

"No buts, now leave, please Edward. I'll be fine I promise."

"Ok... but here is mine and Alice's numbers if you need us. Promise you will call if something bad happens?"

"Something bad always happens, but if I can't handle it on my own I'll call I promise."

He left and I was standing alone in the kitchen. I turned back to the stove to check on dinner. It was almost ready! Thank God. I shoved the piece of paper with Edward and Alice's numbers on it in my pocket. I waited for Charlie to turn up.

He showed just as I deemed dinner ready, I was putting the pasta into bowls when he walked into the kitchen.

"What's that in your pocket Bells?"

"Oh noting just a few ideas about a story I could write, dad." I told him as I pushed the piece of paper further into my pocket.

Charlie didn't ask any more questions after that. We ate dinner in silence. Once Charlie was done I took both of our plates into the kitchen to be washed. I was halfway through washing up when I heard Charlie walk up behind me.

"Put the left over's in a container for Jacob. We have to stay the night at his place because Billy is out for the night. So hurry up and finish this, then pack your bags."

I nodded I was too afraid to say anything else. I am going to have to stay the night at Jacob's! And God knows what shit he would do with a whole night on his hands. I was practically shaking by the time I had finished the washing up. I was about to walk into my room when Charlie called me.

"You called me, dad?" I asked him timidly.

"Yes," he replied and went over to his dresser and pulled out something black. "This used to be your mothers. Wear it tonight for Jacob; I'm sure he'd appreciate it." He threw it at me and as I caught it I noticed it was made of black silk. I held it up to get a better look. It would barely cover anything! It was a black nightie and had black lace lining the hem, and thin spaghetti straps which looked like they could easily be broken.

I nodded again and left.

Once I was back in my room I was met by a gust of cold wind. I hadn't left the window open, had I? But then as I turned around to turn my light on I almost screamed when I saw a black figure standing in the corner.

A hand quickly covered my mouth and a cold arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer into a hug. I knew it was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice saw your future go blank and I came to make sure you are still alive."

"Well I am for now, on the outside at least. Now go. I have to pack." Edward looked pained when I said I had to pack. He must've thought that I was leaving for good. "I have to spend the night at the Black's place because Billy is going out, so Charlie offered to 'baby sit' Jacob... And I have to wear this," I held up the black nightie, "So I guess I know what's happening tonight."

Edward just pulled me in closer to his chest while I started to sob.

"Come with me Bella. Save yourself from this pain."

"I can't, he'd know I told and he will always find me. It's rule 11. You can check for yourself if you want. It's underneath the 2nd draw."

I started to pack as Edward looked for the list. I didn't look to see his reaction to the length of the list. I just kept packing.

"This is a long list. When did you write it?"

"Well it could probably be longer if I really thought about everything that makes Charlie mad. I wrote the first copy which had 10 rules on it when I was 7. I had to learn fast what I could and couldn't do. I rewrote it one my second night here and made a few changes because he can't hurt mum now."

"Please Bella. Don't go. Come with me. We will protect you."

"And what about whoever he thinks I told, he will find them and hurt them and make them tell him where they think I am. Even if they have no idea what he is talking about. That's why I don't make friends, less people will get hurt. He will most likely find mum and hurt her. But she is happy now; she doesn't need any of this."

"BELLA GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Crap. I have to go. I'll text you when I can." I told Edward as I picked up my bag and left my room, shutting my door behind me.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could without getting Charlie angry. We left for Jacob's after Charlie had hit me once for taking too long. I didn't want to face Jacob again. I wanted to run and hide and never be found. I didn't want to have his hands on my body again. I wanted for there to be some way for this pain to stop. An easy way that wouldn't cause anyone else pain... I knew one way to solve my problem. But there were two reasons that it would be impossible.

Alice would see it – with her little talent...

I could never do it – no matter how much I'd want to I'd chicken out at the last minute.

Life doesn't always give you what you want so I'm stuck here tonight. To deal with things no one should ever have to witness let alone live. Nothing I do tonight will be able to stop this from happening...

When we arrived at Jacob's house he came outside and helped me and Charlie with our bags. Once inside I heated up the leftovers and gave them to Jacob.

"Thanks Bells. So Charlie, you gonna sleep in Billy's room?" Jacob asked, eyeing me as he spoke. He is sick!!!

"Ah-huh" Charlie replied incapable of a more human response.

"Guess that leaves you in my room with me Bells, if that's ok with Charlie. Cause I wouldn't let you sleep on the lounge."

"Sure Jacob," I said quietly. This was not going to be good. He was already planning. "If it's ok, with dad,"

"Sure kids. Just don't wake me up." And he winked at Jacob. He fucking winked! Oh fuck this is not going to be good! Kill me now! It would be so much easier and less painful.

"Why don't you go lay down Bells? You look kinda tired..." Jacob said to me as he stood up with his empty plate. "And put on that nightie Charlie gave you, yes he told me about it." He whispered the last part in my ear as I walked past him to his room.

I sat on his bed trying not to think about what was about to happen, try desperately not to think about Jacob's hands touching me. Reluctantly I slid into the nightie Charlie had given me to wear. I didn't like it, it too short and too tight for my lighting and showed too many of my scars and bruises. I heard Jacob walk in but I didn't turn.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look too good in that, I think it might have to come off. What do you think?"

"Jacob..." I tried to ask him not to do this but his hand clamped over my mouth muffling any words I tried to speak. He dragged me over to the bed and lied on top of me. One hand still clamped over my mouth the other was roaming my body.

I tried to scream and hit his arms, chest and shoulders; I even tried to kick him. But he was too strong for me I knew it was no use. Tears were flowing down my face now but my screams never stopped. Jacob grew tired of my attempts to get him off and held my hands above my head and pinned them down on the mattress with his spare hand.

"I have an idea Bella. Now it wouldn't be wise to try and run. Charlie and me will always find you. And where do you have to go?" with that he got off me and left the room. I tried to calm myself down a little bit, but it was pointless.

When Jacob returned I saw that he had rope in his hands. Oh God no! Please no!

I used my last resort. "I know what you are Jacob," I told him and shock crossed his face. I sat up when he stood frozen at the end of the bed. "After Billy told me and Charlie that story about the _cold ones_ I didn't some research and found some rather interesting information..."

"Don't you dare try and blackmail me Bitch. I don't care if you know. And if you do then you also know that I could break every single bone in your body right now."

"I don't care,"

Jacob didn't like that at all he leaped onto the bed and pushed me backwards causing me to hit my head on the headboard. Jacob grabbed my wrists and ankles and tied them to each post of the bed. I couldn't move. I had no hope left.

I let Jacob run his hand over my body and under the nightie. He broke the straps and pulled the nightie off. I felt very self conscious but knew Jacob wouldn't care. He took off my underwear and then his pants. He hovered over me again and pushed his lips onto mine. I was fully naked now and so was he. There was no stopping this. I let him do what he wanted. I was just thankful he used protection. I couldn't handle getting pregnant not now, not living with Charlie. The poor baby wouldn't survive.

Once Jacob had had his fun he untied my hands and I tried to get the blood flowing again. I was sore and dirty and I just wanted to be clean. To rub my skin so much that nothing of Jacob remained on me. But that was too much to hope for.

Jacob wouldn't let me get up; he just pulled me to his chest and fell asleep. Though I tried I couldn't fall asleep. Not here and not with Jacob so close.

Eventually exhaustion kicked in and I fell into unconsciousness.


	14. 11 Don't touch me

Don't Touch Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters**.**_

I was woken up early the next morning. I didn't want to face life. But someone was shaking me and yelling.

"Come on Bella! Wake up! Me and Charlie are hungry!" Jacob yelled. He sounded like a whining child.

I got up slowly and made them breakfast. I didn't want to make them unnecessarily mad. They ate their mean quietly but didn't comment on anything. Occasionally they would smirk at each other. I waited for Billy to get home and to finally be able to leave.

Once they were finished I took their plates into the kitchen and washed up. I looked at the clock and it was only 7am. Billy wasn't coming back for another four hours.

I turned around and saw Charlie and Jacob standing there looking at me. I could tell they were thinking about what they could do to me.

"You thought I would let Jake here have all the fun did you?" Charlie asked.

"N-no, dad I didn't I swear." I answered, afraid to say anything else.

"Haven't I told you it's not polite to swear?" Charlie asked.

"You also told me once upon a time that it's not nice to hit others." I don't know where that came from but I hoped that this strength lasted. I saw Charlie's face get redder. I knew I was in trouble now.

"What did you say!?"

"That you once told me it's not nice to hit someone! Especially someone you are meant to love and take care of!" I yelled back at him. I could tell this shocked him, I'd never yelled back at him before.

He advanced on me and pushed me onto the floor. He started kicking my stomach, so I pulled my legs up to my chest in an attempt to make this less painful.

"I don't love you! And I certainly don't want to take care of you! You are nothing but a filthy whore! No one will ever love you!" He continued kicking me until he grew tired of it and got a better idea.

"Jake, why don't you come here for a second," Charlie asked and Jacob joyfully walked over and waited for Charlie to tell him what to do. "Pick her up," Charlie instructed and I could fell Jacob's strong hands pull me up by the shoulders. "You are still too gentle with her Jake... her hair hurts her the most..." taking the hint Jacob switched and pulled me up by my hair till I was standing again.

Charlie picked up a knife and held it to my stomach. "Misbehave like that again and I won't go this easy on you." He said as her pulled my shirt up to reveal my bruised torso.

He cut the skin and I screamed in pain. Charlie and Jacob were laughing while I screamed and cried in pain. I tried to get away but it was no use. Jacob kneed me in the back to stop me moving. I felt numb, I stopped moving, I stopped caring, and I stopped feeling.

Charlie noticed this. He didn't like it, he wanted me to feel the pain to scream in pain, he wanted me to live but only so he had a punching bag. "Jacob why don't you get the Betadine so these cuts don't get infected?" oh god, this was going to hurt. Jacob let go on my hair and let me fall to the floor. I looked at my torso and saw all the cuts; they weren't deep enough for stiches but deep enough to make me scream. Blood soon covered my whole torso area.

Jacob returned with a bottle of Betadine. He handed it to Charlie and he took the lid off.

He didn't even just tip a small amount on and rub it in like you are meant to. He just tipped the whole fucking bottle upside down and let it all wash over my cut torso. I screamed as the Betadine got into the open wounds. It stung like hell!

They left me there on the floor. I got up and went to the bathroom. I was glad I'd brought a bandage with me. I wrapped my torso up to keep it from getting infected.

Once I was cleaned up I went back to the kitchen and got to work there. There was no sign of what had happened in the kitchen by the time Billy got home. We left soon after he got home. I was thankful to finally be able to leave.

Once I was in my room, I re did the bandages with proper stuff from my first aid kit. As soon as that was done I went and got my mobile phone. I sent Edward a text, because he was no doubt worried about me. I am actually surprised he wasn't here waiting for me...

_Edward, I'm home and I'm still alive... but don't come over please. I just need to be alone for the weekend... I guess I'll see you Monday. Bella_

I pressed send and lied down on my bed. I didn't want Edward to see this and I was thankful Alice couldn't see werewolves because that meant she hadn't seen this happen. I didn't want to be touched again. I felt horrible; I wasn't worth his worry, any of their worry. I didn't deserve it. Maybe Charlie was right after all. No one will ever love me.

My phone buzzed when I got Edward's reply.

_Bella, please let me come over. I need to see you! I'm practically dying here without you. Please!_

I read the message over again. Why did he care so much?

_I'm fine, I just need to think. And you are technically already dead... don't worry about me, I'm not worth it...._

I pressed send and turned my phone off; I didn't want to read the reply.

I spent the rest of the weekend doing my homework and whatever Charlie told me to do.

On Monday I packed a spare shirt just in case the cuts started bleeding again. I drove to school and was met by and anxious Edward. He ran over to my truck, at human speed, and pulled me out of the driver's seat and into a hug.

"Don't touch me," I said to him. He pulled away looking hurt so I continued, "I'm not worth touching, I not worth anything. Charlie has always been right..." I turned and left and headed inside, out of the light rain that was now falling over the rainy town of Forks.

"What do you mean Bella? You are worth it all! Nothing Charlie says is the truth! Especially anything he says about you." He was running after me but I didn't listen to him.

"Bella please, tell me what happened."

"You shouldn't have to see it or hear about it. No one should... and no one will!"

Edward followed me as I walked down the hallways until I came to the secluded cafeteria. I say at my usual table waiting for the bell to ring. I knew Edward was sitting next to me, but I didn't acknowledge him.

"Bella, please look at me," his musical voice called. I just shook my head, and continued to look at my lap. I felt Edward's cold hand snake under my chin and lift my face up slowly and gently so I was looking at him. It was nothing like what Charlie and Jacob do. He was more careful, he cared about my life.

"Bella, you are worth it. You are worth everything in this world. Just because you've had a bad life so far doesn't mean you are no longer worth anything, or no longer deserve anything. Yes, you've been hurt in ways that would give most people at this school nightmares, but you, Bella, you're strong! You're not broken, or dirty, or whatever else it is you might think about yourself." Edward paused letting me take in everything he has said in his little rant. I knew he wasn't finished though, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"You are smart, beautiful, brave, strong and independent. You have done nothing to deserve this life and it isn't your fault." Edward finished and took a deep, unnecessary breath. He was waiting for me to say something but what did he expect me to say?

I've only ever heard one other person say anything like that to me and she was my mother. Only difference was, mum had said 'I love you' numerous times.

"How can you say that, you've only known me a short amount of time? I've known others longer but they thought I was a freak then and they still think that now."

"They think me and my family are freaks too Bella, it may not be because of the same reasons but the thought is still there. I care about you Bella, more than you'll ever realise. Just please share some of your pain with me so you don't have to deal with it on your own?"

"Fine... but I can't show you here... there are too many risks... I'll come back to your place after school, and I'll take my truck again, Charlie will get suspicious otherwise..."

Edward just nodded once and we stayed there until the bell rang signalling that it was time for our first class to begin. I enjoyed the silence. Not many people did but I liked not having to talk to fill the gaps of silence, because the silence wasn't awkward...

The day passed and Edward kept looking at me worriedly. It got a bit annoying at times but I knew or hoped it was only because he care and was truly worried about what had happened to me.

I followed Edward back to his house... it took me longer because my truck couldn't go as fast as Edward's but I still got there with plenty of time to spare. Esme was home, and she said hello to me, she was always so welcoming it feels like such a long time since I've been greeted like that when I get home. I'm guessing Edward had told her I was coming over because she didn't ask any questions.

"Do you want to come up to my room Bella? I'm guessing you don't want everyone to see, seeing as it was so hard for me to convince you..." I nodded and followed Edward to his room.

Edward's room had a large shelf along one of the walls a large stereo system on another, books were piled up in a mess on his desk and he had a black leather lounge with a golden rug on the floor, covering most of the cream carpet. Edward sat on the lounge and I followed him. He didn't rush me he let me take my time... I took a deep breath in and started to lift my shirt.

"Bella –" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm not taking it off Edward, just lifting it up so you can see what happened..." I lifted my shirt up so he had a clear view of my stomach; I started to take the bandages off so he could see the scars that were forming. They were starting to heal thankfully.

"What happened to you Bella?" Edward asked. His eyes were wide, and he was looking straight into my eyes.

"I answered him back... told him that he once told me that it wasn't nice to hit people especially the people you are meant to love and care for... actually I yelled the second time I said that... I don't know where it came from... I just got so angry and... He pushed me onto the floor and started kicking my stomach but I pulled my legs up to protect it... He laughed and so did Jacob. He got Jacob to pull me up by my hair so I was at eye level with Charlie. Jacob held me while Charlie cut, they both laughed when ever I screamed. And then when Charlie was done Jacob let me fall to the floor and poured Betadine all over my stomach... the whole bottle... it stung a lot... and they left me to clean up the blood..." I had to take a deep breath, to calm myself down. Tears were already spilling over my face and staining my cheeks.

Edward had pulled me into a tight hug, and as I breathed in his scent I found myself calming down. I looked at Edward's clock it was just past 4pm. I'm going to have to leave. I looked up at Edward. His topaz eyes were shinning with both sorrow and anger. I knew he hated the way Charlie and Jacob treated me. I stood up because I would have to leave now if I wanted to get home in time to make Charlie dinner. I looked down at Edward just has he turned his head up to look at me; and our eyes locked. I didn't want to break his gaze.

"Please Bella, stay here. Don't leave,"

"I wish it were that easy, but it isn't. Nothing in life is. I'm sorry, I have to go." As I left his room I didn't look back. I passed varies member of his family on my way out; they turned to look at me and I knew by their expressions that they heard what I had said to Edward. The tears spilled over my cheeks as I got into my truck. I drove home just wanting to get rid of their pained faces from my mind.

I made Charlie dinner and waited for him to finish before I ate mine. I did the washing up and laundry before I went upstairs to get started on my homework.

I was almost finished trig when I heard Charlie walking up the stairs. I shut my book and put everything apart from my lamp and a few pieces of paper because I didn't want there to be too much for him to throw at me.

"You told someone! I know you did so don't bother _trying_ to lie to me!"

I chose to lie, it would be better than telling the truth... I used to be a horrible liar but I got better when I was younger and while I was in Phoenix. It's almost second nature now. "I never told anyone. Who would I have to tell? Mum thinks you've changed and is too busy with Phil and everyone in town thinks I'm a _freak!_ I have no one to tell!"

"Oh yes you do! That stupid Cullen Boy!! He rang here just before to see if you were okay!!! He said you didn't look to good at school!!! Why the fuck did you tell the Cullen's??!!"

"I didn't tell them Dad! His father is a doctor he was probably just curious and being way too observant!"

Charlie pulled me off my seat and threw me onto the floor. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me onto the wall. I was sandwiched between the wall and Charlie. He had his left hand firmly on my shoulder, and even if I could move at the moment it wouldn't be worth it. He hit my face, arms and chest but stayed away from where he had cut. He let me drop on the floor and laughed when I whimpered as I hit the cold wooden floorboards.

"You better hope he doesn't know Isabella. I'd hate for his life to end prematurely..." Charlie whispered in my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine. Even though I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to kill Edward I still didn't like the thought of it happening.


	15. 12 caring hurting

The More You Care = The More You Get Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

I tried my best to ignore the Cullen's after last night. Eventually they got the hint. I didn't want any of them to become involved in this when it should never have involved them in the first place.

It's been a week since I started ignoring the Cullen's and since then Charlie has gotten back to his normal self. He drinks every night and unless he passes out I become his own person punching bag. Everything is back to the way it was. I ended up getting a weekend job at the local diner – which was remarkably easy because I'm the Chief's daughter. I work there every Saturday and Sunday morning now. So I have money going into my account and money to spend on clothes if I can't get the blood stains out of them and money to spend on food.

When I got to school today however Mike was being far too friendly... I didn't like the looks he kept giving me. It was creeping me out. Every time I looked at him he was always staring at me, so I kept my head down most the day. I was thankful he hadn't tried to talk to me yet. Gym finished and I got my books from my locker. But when I turned around Mike was standing there with a smile on his face. It reminded me too much of Jacob...

"Why don't you come back over to my place this afternoon Bella?" He asked me as he leaned in closer to me.

"Um, sorry Mike but I have to get home... I have to make dinner and do my homework... Sorry," I told him quietly as I tried to get past him but he wouldn't let me pass. "Um Mike, do you think you could move please?"

"No, I don't think so Bells... You see I don't like it when a girl says no to me..."

"Mike please, just let me go." I tried to reason with him but it wasn't working, he kept moving forward, I looked down both ends of the corridor but no teachers were to be seen and the few students here wouldn't help me. I had nowhere to go. He placed his hand on my left shoulder and slowly slid it down my arm. But then his hand started to move up underneath my shirt. And I started to hyperventilate. I screamed as his hand skimmed over one of my scars and I sank to my knees and started to cry uncontrollably. Mike just laughed as did everyone else who was standing in the corridor.

A boy named Tyler stepped in closer to me and Mike with a camera in hand. Once he was standing right next to Mike they both high-fived. It was all a set up. Angela came forward towards me and pulled me closer to her and I flinched at the contact, my ribs and arms still hurt. She was the only one not laughing; she used to be my best friend. But her parents didn't like me when I was seven, they thought I was a bad influence, so they told her to stay away from me and she had no choice but to do as they said. She felt horrible for leaving me.

"Leave her alone! Couldn't you tell something is wrong?! You are so stupid! Just leave!" Angela yelled at everyone who was standing there laughing. Mike and Tyler just shrugged their shoulders and left once they'd had their fun.

"This is so going on youtube!" I heard Mike say as him and Tyler watched the video. Angela just shook her head and pulled me closer to her and started to rock us until I calmed down. I couldn't believe how nice she was being to me. She was the only one so far apart from the Cullen's to talk to me and be nice... but I guess she never laughed or pointed like everyone else since the beginning.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"I will be thank you Ang. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Bells. I'm so sorry they did that to you. I tried to stop them at lunch when they were planning it but they wouldn't listen... Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't Ang, I want to... but if I do you will get hurt and I don't want that to happen... You don't deserve to be hurt..."

"Bells please? I want to help... Let me make up for all those years ago when I had to leave you... Please Bells I want to help you,"

"You shouldn't, you'll only get hurt Ang, no matter how much I want to tell you, it would be incredibly wrong of me to put that burden on your shoulders."

"But whoever is putting the burden on your shoulders alone is doing something even more wrong than telling me," Damn it she good at arguing her point...

"I don't want you to get hurt Ang, and if I tell you, you will definitely get hurt... I don't want to hurt my friend..."

"Bells... please I can help... I want to help,"

"Sometimes I think you are too much like your father Ang... Follow me to my house and I'll tell you there... But please you have to keep this to yourself... you can't tell a soul... not even pray for me, or at least out loud... no one can hear of this Ang... Promise?"

"I promise Bells. Come on lets go," She said with a worried look on her face as she helped me up and I grimaced in pain.

I drove home in my truck and Ang followed me in her car. She had already texted her mum to tell her she would be late and was coming over to my place because our trig teacher asked her to help me.

When we got home I have never been happier that Charlie wasn't home yet. I led Ang passed the lounge room and up the stairs and took her into my room... I hadn't been able to sleep last night so I spent the night cleaning, as quietly as possible. Charlie had passed out while he was hitting me in the hallway on the second floor so I didn't get hurt too badly last night.

I sat down on my bed and moved my guitar so Angela could sit down next to me.

"You play guitar?"

"Yer mum thought it would be a good way for me to express my feelings... I also learnt how to sing... the music teacher heard me sing once at lunch and is trying to get me to sing at the school production..."

"You should do it Bells... I'm sure you sound wonderful, you can prove everyone wrong about you."

"What do you know about me Ang?"

"Not a lot, ever since you turned seven you started to keep me out..."

"I did that for a reason..." I took off my hoodie to show her the bruises and scars on my arms.

"I know you clumsy Bells, but that couldn't cause this," She said quietly, running her hand softly over my right arm.

"That's cause it didn't... Charlie did..."

"What? Your dad, he wouldn't do this would he?"

"Ang I know you try and see the best in people and that is lovely of you... but some people are just a mask to everyone else and it's only at home when they take that mask off..."

"Bells what happened?"

"I don't have time to tell you the whole story; you have to leave soon because Charlie will be home soon...

"When I was seven I heard mum and Charlie yelling and then I heard mum yell as Charlie hit her and she fell to the floor, I didn't care about myself, only that mum was hurting... that was the first night he hit me... After that mum and me became his outlet whenever he got drunk. When I was nine, Charlie went over to a friend's place and usually he would take me and mum but he couldn't this time, we couldn't hide the bruises... Mum packed our bags and we left...

"Mum won the custody battle but not the case against Charlie, no one believed us... not even with our scars and recent bruises.

"Eventually Charlie convince mum he had changed and stayed with us for two weeks every summer. Mum remarried and had to go on the move with him and sent me here... she truly thought he had changed..."

Angela's eyes were wide and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Bells, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Cause he would end up hurting you so you wouldn't tell anyone else... the fear factor Ang, I was scared for you, not me..."

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice anything,"

"There was nothing you could have done,"

"What aren't you telling me Bells?"

"Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"Yea, what about him? Bells you worrying me now,"

"Charlie gave him the one thing he couldn't take himself..."

"What?"

I didn't reply I couldn't I just looked at the clock to see what the time was.

"You have to go Ang; Charlie will be here soon..." She just nodded and gave me one last hug before she left. I started on Charlie's dinner and hoped to whatever God there is that Angela stays safe. That night wasn't as bad as others, apparently he'd had a good day at work which was unusual, but I didn't complain I just wanted to go lay down and enjoy having a night to myself. I emailed mum again, keeping up the façade about Charlie being a changed person and all that crap.

To: Renee_ From: Bella_m_ RE: How are you?

_Hey mum,_

_I know I haven't emailed in a while I've been busy with school work and I got a job at the diner here... it's really good ___

_I never thought I would say this but I think I'm starting to like Forks. _

_Ang helped me out the today, she is really nice still. She said sorry for leaving me when I was younger, she only did it because her parents said to... but Ang is awesome._

_I also met the Cullen's. Carlisle (the dad) is a doctor and Esme (the mum) loves interior design. They have five adoptive kids; Rosalie – who is incredible beautiful, Emmet – he is really strong but also kind of like a teddy bear, Jasper – he is always so calming and he is great to talk to if I have something on my mind, Alice – reminds me of a pixie and is a ball of energy, and Edward – he is gorgeous! He has bronze hair and a crooked smile that just makes him look even better... anyways I'm rambling now so I better go._

_Talk to you later mum,_

_Bells_

I pressed send and turned off my laptop. I spun around in my chair and almost fell to the floor in fright when I heard someone chuckling. It couldn't be Charlie he was in a good mood tonight... I looked up and saw that is wasn't Charlie but Edward, who had snicked into my room.

"You know I could charge you for breaking and entering,"

"I didn't break anything on my way in though..."

"Oh Haha very funny Edward, how did you get in by the way?"

"The window," He said that as is we were just talking about the weather and is was something he normally did...

"Do you do that often?"

"Almost every night," I was shocked to say the least. "I saw what happened this afternoon at school. I would've helped but Angela was already there and then Alice had a vision of you telling her everything, but Emmet and Jasper still had to hold me down so I didn't run after Mike and rip his head off... I just came to make sure you were ok,"

"Well I am now, so you can leave... after you tell me what caused you to laugh?"

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it I wanted to see what you were writing to your mum to make her believe you are safe here... Emmet is like a teddy bear, Alice a pixie, me gorgeous?" And he started to laugh again! Agh bloody hell!!

"I was keeping up the act of a normal teenager... somewhere between Jessica and Angela... I don't know how good I did but oh well, as long as mum still believes it I don't have a problem...

"And would you mind not laughing at me? I think I've had enough of that for a day,"

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't think. But why are you ignoring us?"

"Because it's better that way... now could you please leave Edward... and do me a favour and don't come back,"

And before I could blink he was gone. I didn't dwell on what was probably going through his mind right now, I just got off my chair and climbed into bed.

_What am I meant to do if I lose my reason for living?_ I asked myself that question again and again I had no answer... I've forgotten what my reason for living has been since I've moved back...

As soon as I heard Charlie's snores I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Everyone turned and stared at me the next morning at school. Angela was already there and came up to me once I parked my truck.

"Hey Bells, how was your night?"

"It was one of the better nights. Listen Ang you can't be seen with me or people will start talking and Charlie will find out."

"Ok Bells, but I'm here if you need me." She said as she smiled warmly at me and left. I sighed and picked my bag up off the seat and went inside. I sat down in my English room even though I was still really early I didn't feel like being around people. I just sat there and started to write a new song, I didn't even notice that someone else had walked into the room. It was only when I heard the chair next to me scrap against the floor that I turned around to see who it was. I was a bit afraid that it would be Mike or Tyler so I was thankful for once that it was Alice.

"Bella can you please stop ignoring us? Please, you are still Bella. What has happened to you doesn't make you a different person. We want to be your friends Bella."

"But that's the thing Alice. I can't have friends. They will only just end up getting hurt... That's why I made Ang promise she would act like yesterday never happened and like she didn't know anything. I can't afford for her or you to get hurt. You have no idea what it's like Alice, so can you please stop trying to understand?"

"We know more than you give us credit for Bella. Especially Rose. And when I have visions of what's going to happen to you that night, because I'm constantly on the lookout, I live those visions as if I was really there. You're not as alone in this as you think Bella,"

"Stop watching my future! Nothing that happens to me is for you or Edward to see. I know he sees the visions too cause he is a bloody mind reader for Christ sakes!"

"Just because I'm not looking doesn't mean they won't come."

"I don't care; you will stop trying to see what happens to me, ok? It's not for your eyes."

Alice just nodded as the bell rang signalling the beginning of class and a very long day. I turned away from Alice and waited for class to start. Other people read out their chosen poems, most of which were full of hope and wishy-washy stuff like that. I gave up on hope a long time ago. I leaned my head down on the desk blocking out the room around me.

"Ms. Swan, if you are not prepared to pay attention in my class you will have to go to the Principal's office."

"Sorry, won't happen again,"

"_It_ won't happen again Bella not, won't happen again,"

"Right, sorry, I'll remember that next time I'm speaking to somebody,"

She nodded and got back to teaching the class about Romeo and Juliet. The famous play of two lovers who stay together even in death... It's such a tragic story and yet everyone loves it. Does that mean that everyone like watching people in pain.

"Bella, what are your views on Romeo and Juliet?"

"Sure... Why is it such a popular story when it ends so tragically? Maybe it's because we relish in the fact that our lives are no longer ruled like that in the play. Romeo and Juliet were meant to be together, but why did it have to be so tragic, as most of Shakespeare's work does? I don't see why everyone likes it so much when the only possible way for these two to be together freely is in death." I told the class and everything was silent. I just leaned my head on my arms as I folded them on the desk and waited for someone to say something.

"But isn't that the point? That nothing could keep them apart and that they loved each other so much that they wouldn't be able to live if the other didn't?"

I turned to look at Alice who was now speaking as well, I raised my eyebrows at her but she just winked. Stupid pixie had a plan...

"I guess so but isn't that sending out a bad message to everyone? If things get too hard for you then you just go and kill yourself and problem solved? No more pain just the peacefulness of death."

"But wouldn't most people chicken out? And not be able to go through with it? It was their love for each other that gave them the strength to do it." She was a good arguer but that might just be because she saw what I was going to saw before I did...

"But just because you think you love someone doesn't make that love true. How are you meant to know that, that person is the one? The one person you are meant to be with for all eternity? I don't think there is some big sign written in the sky telling you 'You've found him or her! Congratz!' so therefore how were Romeo and Juliet meant to know that they were truly meant to be, even in death?"

"There might not be I sign written in the sky, Bella but some things you just know. You just know that sometimes things are meant to be, that this person is your other half, your perfect counter weight." When she finished she lightly tapped her temple.

"But what if that person gets hurt or lets you down therefore hurting you?"

"Isn't it all worth it just for those moments of happiness? Romeo and Juliet risked their lives to spend an eternity together because they knew they would be eternally happy."

"Humph, whatever Alice, I can tell you aren't going to give up." I was wondering if she court the double meaning to that? If she knew I was referring to this debate and our little talk earlier... I guess she did when she started to jump up and down and squeal with joy, I blocked my ears to keep the high pitched noise out.

"Just don't expect me to change in a second Alice, everyone needs time..." I whispered to her as she sat down and she smiled at me.

"I don't expect you to change Bella, just to trust."

"That is something very hard for me to do Alice," I told her and turned my attention back to the teacher who was staring dumbfounded at the two of us.

"Well girls you certainly made this lesson far more interesting... I want everyone to write an 800 word essay on their point of view of Romeo and Juliet's love."

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, chucked my books in my bag and went to music.

We started the day the same as usually and I sat at my keyboard and got out the sheet music I had downloaded earlier this morning and started playing.

"Isabella, would you please consider singing at the school production, and if not please just for the class?"

"If I sing for the class will it get you off my back about singing in public?"

"For now,"

"Fine..." I sighed and looked around at everyone who now staring at me, I looked over at Edward who had recently joined this class. I sighed again as I got up and went over to the guitars. I picked out the one I normally use and sat back down. I thought about what song to play when I thought of the perfect one... 'Hello' by Evanescence.

**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

****

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**

I stung the last note and waited for someone to say something. Edward started clapping and soon everyone else in the room followed. I was met by a lot of 'well done', 'you have an amazing voice', 'do you have to be so depressing?' etc.

The teacher smiled at me as turned away from the class with my guitar still in hand and I started to play a song I had no name for yet.

I so out of it and in my own little world that I didn't notice Edward had moved to the keyboard next to where I was sitting.

"You really have a beautiful voice Bella."

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Alice told me about what you two talked about in English..." I turned to look at him wondering where he was planning on going with this conversation. "You can trust us Bella. We know how important it can be to keep a secret and also how hard it can be to trust someone with it. We can protect you and ourselves."

"I know it's just old habits die hard... I'm not used to letting people in... Even me and mum aren't that close, we survived cause we had each other but that's as far as our relationship goes. We both stopped letting people in and eventually blocked out each other."

"But you're changing Bella. You stood up to him-"

I cut him off so I could correct his statement. "Yer and I ended up even worse."

"But you still did. You've started to let others in already by talking to Angela and my family. You're leaning Bella, and breaking old habits."

I waited and tried to absorb everything he had said to me... it was a lot to take in.

"Look I've already told Alice I'll sit with you today but this is a one off thing. I'm going to have to come up with a cover story as it is, if I have to do that every day Charlie will get suspicious. He will find out, he always does. Small towns love to talk after all."

"Tell him you and Alice have to work together on that English assignment, you do have to have partners don't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

He didn't reply, he just smiled and tapped his temple. I thought now would be a good time to get back to the lesson so I turned around and got back to what I was doing before the teacher interrupted me.

I continued my day as normal. No one payed attention to me and that was just the way I liked it. It was far better than being stared at and whispered about; which I had no doubt they were still doing but at least they weren't so blatantly obvious about it now. I walked into the cafeteria once the bell for lunch had rung and I got my small amount of food, just a sandwich and juice, nothing much.

"BELLA! Over here!" I heard Alice call as I started to move towards the Cullen's table.

"No offence Alice but, could you turn it down an octave or two? Or people will start talking."

"Oh alright... Charlie is going to believe you by the way." She just tapped her temple just like Edward had; obviously meaning that she'd had a vision. Or it was obvious to me.

"Bells," I flinched at the use of my nickname, only Jacob called me that "what happened to you?" It was Emmet who voiced the question that was on everyone's lips.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you that already Em and I'm not really in the mood for story telling again." Ok, I sounded a bit rude, I didn't mean to be.

"Why'd you call me 'Em'?"

"I don't know, it just kind of fits, but could you not call me 'Bells' again?"

He nodded and just when I thought the conversation had ended he spoke again. "I swear Bella, if they do anything to you again you have to let me know. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I copped before without your help, but even though I don't understand, I'll keep it in mind."

"You're like a little sister to me Bella. All I and anyone else in my family want to do is protect you."

"Why do you care though? How am any different from anyone else that has something they want to hide? Why me?"

"You ask yourself that often don't you?" I wasn't expecting the voice I heard. It was Rosalie who had spoken. "You don't know what happened to me when I was human Bella, but just like you I had the one thing that only I should have been able to give, taken away from me. And I used to ask myself that very question quiet regularly. Until I found Emmet,"

I couldn't speak I just stared at her will Emmet wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She just wrapped her arms around him like he was her giant teddy bear.

"You know Em, you kinda look like a giant teddy bear," I don't know why but I decided to tell him that. Everyone just laughed and Emmet looked like I'd even him a fantastic complement. The rest of lunch passed while the Cullen's gave me some of their uneaten food after seeing how little I had to eat. Edward walked with me to biology. We sat down at our bench and waited for everyone else to arrive. I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't notice when Lauren came over to our bench.

"Hey Edward what you doing with the new freak?" She asked shooting me a glare.

"Bella is not a freak. And I would much rather talk to her than you so please leave me alone."

Lauren looked hurt but turned her attention back to me. "No one wants you here. You should leave. It would make everyone so much happier."

"Yeah I wish I could then I wouldn't have to look at you. It's a real pity that mum is off travelling with Phil. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back to Phoenix. Then I wouldn't have to look at you all day. And you know that voice you use when you are trying to be seductive or sexy or whatever, you just sound stupid, and you know what? Most people just laugh about it behind your back." I told her. I was standing and facing her by the time I finished. I don't know what made me say all those things, but it felt good to be able to talk back to someone.

Before anyone knew what was happening Lauren had grabbed hold of my shoulder and pulled me down to the floor. She pulled back her arm getting ready to punch me. I knew the signs, and luckily for me she wasn't very strong so I was able to turn us over so she was lying on the floor now. I got in a couple of punches before she was able to swap our positions again.

There was a crowd now all looking on at the catfight. Of course everyone was cheering for Lauren to win.

Unfortunately my shirt had risen a little bit during the fight and my stomach was in clear view of everyone looking on. They could see all the scars and the bruises. Lauren looked down and practically jumped off me, her eyes were wide and her scream rocked through the class room. Any student, who wasn't previously looking, now was. Everyone was looking at me and I heard a few people gasp as the saw my stomach. I was still lying there, I didn't want to move, and the tears were streaming down my face now. I saw Edward move forward to the front of the crowd, he looked like he wanted to cry. It was him that gave me the strength to get up. I started to walk towards him, pulling my shirt down and wrapping my arms around my front.

"Why don't you take that stupid jumper off Swan?" I heard someone yell.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" I yelled back to whoever it was.

I felt someone grab my hood and pull me backwards. I stumbled slightly as the turned me around so I was now facing them. They quickly unzipped my jumper and took it off me.

Even more people gasped as they saw my bruised and scared arms. I turned and ran towards Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist hiding them from view. He lightly kissed my forehead and slid his jacket off and put it over my shoulders, quietly I put his jacket on properly. It smelt just like Edward, and I couldn't help but calm down slightly, it didn't stop the tears though.

As soon as Edward saw that I had his jacket on he lifted me up so he was carrying me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug me head into his chest, letting the tears flow freely from my eyes now.

Edward carried me out to his car. But instead of putting me in the front passenger seat like I expected he opened the door to the back seat and got in, with me still in his arms. He held me close to his body while I cried. It felt like hours till I had finally run out of tears to cry.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked once he noticed I had stopped crying.

"He'll find out Edward. People will tell their friends, and their friends will tell their parents and their parents will tell Charlie and say that I don't belong here and that there is something wrong with me." I told him as I looked up into his golden eyes. I had to fight to hold back the tears.

"It's ok Bella. It will be ok. I promise,"

"No it won't. He'll be pissed that I showed anyone all my scars and everything. Even if it was an accident, he won't care; he'll still be pissed as hell! And I'll be the one on the receiving end of that anger."

"I'll get Alice to keep a look out ok? Or you could just come with me,"

"I can't Edward, you know that. He'll always find me, no matter where I go. Rule number 11."

"Bella," Edward didn't finish what he was about to say but his voice still sounded pained.

There was a knock on the window and I looked up to see a certain pixie tapping on the glass of the window. Edward nodded and Alice opened t he door and slid in to the seat next to me and Edward.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I should've seen what was going to happen."

"It's ok Alice, don't blame yourself, I just shouldn't have reacted the way I did." I told her as I looked back down.

"NO!" I was stunned at the tone Alice just used, it was pained and yet stern at the same time. "You will not blame yourself for anything! Not for this and not for anything that happens to you! Do you understand me?"

"Yes mum," I said mockingly.

She sighed while Edward chuckled a little.

"Bella please, I'm being serious."

"I know Alice. I'm sorry."

"Alice could you get Rose to drive Bella's truck back to her place because I don't think she is in any condition to drive right now."

I looked up at Edward, silently trying to thank him.

"You can drive the Volvo too Alice. But you better not scratch it!" Edward warned Alice, even though she had probably already seen him decide to tell her that.


	16. 13 Can't you stop the bleeding?

Can't You Stop The Bleeding?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.

_Even with Alice's crazy driving the drive back to my house seemed to go in slow motion. I was dreading what was going to happen tonight but there was no way I could escape without someone else getting hurt in my place. Once we had pulled up in the driveway I got off Edwards lap and thanked him to this afternoon and walked to the front door with my book bag over my shoulder. _

_Once I was inside I got to work on finding something to eat tonight for dinner. I found some lamb that I brought of my last shopping trip and decided on roast lamb for dinner. It would need a couple of hours in the oven so while I prepared the lamb I preheated the oven. I placed the lamb in the already hot oven once I was done. I washed my hand and looked up and saw that Edward and Alice were still here. I just walked straight passed them like I hadn't noticed they were there. _

_I hadn't said a word since I walked into this house. I walked up to my room and turned on my computer, since I decided I had better check my emails. Of course there was one from mum._

To: Bella_m_ From: Renee_ RE: Hey Sweetie

Hello Bella,

I'm so happy you and Angela are friends again. She is such a lovely girl. You two used to be inseparable before... well you know.

Phil won his last game, he is so happy.

How is school going? I hope you are enjoying yourself.

The Cullen's sound like wonderful people, I look forward to meeting them one day.

I have to go, sorry sweet heart.

I love you,

Mum

_I sighed. It looked like mum still believed me. I didn't feel like replying right now though. I turned away from my computer and found Edward standing behind me. I sighed again._

"_Bella, you don't have to do this." His velvet voice was covered with worry._

"_Your right, I wouldn't have to do this if I was ok with other people getting hurt instead. You can't protect everyone Edward. It's impossible."_

"_I thought a lot of things were impossible before I met you Bella."_

_I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Nothing you don't need worry." _

"_Whatever," I didn't feel like arguing tonight. "Edward you need to go." I didn't say anything else; I just got up out of my seat and walked back downstairs to check on dinner. I sat on the bench and waited till around 5:30pm till I started to cook the vegetables. Time passed slowly but I wasn't really paying attention. Once I heard Charlie's car pull in I looked up and was thankful Edward and Alice had left. _

_The front door slammed just as I was setting dinner on the table. _

"_What the HELL Bella? I thought you knew better!" I was right, he'd found out._

"_Dad, I didn't mean to I promise. It was an accident." I was trembling now and taking slow steps backwards. I didn't care where I went, as long as it was away from Charlie._

"_Like bloody hell it was an accident! You stupid whore!!! How dare you show someone!" He was right in front of me now and I was pushed up against the wall. I had no escape. I saw a glint of silver out of the corner of my eye and looked down to see Charlie pulling out a knife. It was huge and looked like it would seriously hurt. Tears were streaming down my face again. _

"_I'm not going to go as easy on you as I did last time Bella." He sounded kind of crazy as he said that to me; even his eyes had a crazy kind of anger in them._

_He ripped my shirt off and laughed as I winced in pain. He brought the knife up to my shoulder and made a shallow cut all the way down to my fingers. I cried out in pain as he did the same thing to my other arm._

_His smile grew even bigger as he got another idea. He undid the button on my jeans and took them off and made the same kind of shallow cut going from my hips to my toes. Again I cried out in pain. And just like last time he laughed at my pain._

_He brought the knife up and held the point against my stomach. And before I had time to do anything he stabbed my stomach. I heard a blood curdling scream and then I realised it was mine. Charlie pulled the knife out and held it against an unscarred part of my stomach. I screamed in pain as he stabbed me again. _

_I sobbed as pain ripped through my body. It was radiating from my stomach outwards. I just wanted it to end. _

_I could feel the blood trickling down my stomach now. I cried out in pain again as Charlie made one final cut to my thigh. He let me drop to the floor and I whimpered as my sore body hit the cold, hard floor._

"_You had better be dead by the morning." Charlie said as we left me alone on the floor, I was a complete mess. _

_I was about to try and get up and call Edward when everything went black...._

_I was surprised when I actually woke up; I was kind of expecting to be dead, or for Edward to have found me. I pushed myself up and slowly walked to my truck, I didn't care that I was only in my bra and underwear; I had to get out of here._

_I drove to the Cullen's house as fast as my truck would go. I cursed it a few times for not being able to go faster._

_By the time I had parked my truck at the end of their drive way things were starting to get a little bit blurry, my guess it was from the blood loss. But to be perfectly honest I was amazed I had lasted this long. How could they have not smelt my blood? Or heard me coming? The house seemed really quiet as I staggered up the stairs, wincing every time I moved my legs. _

_I knocked lightly on the door just before it was pulled open and almost ripped off the hinges. Esme stood there her eye wide with horror as she looked at me._

"_Help me..." I managed to get out right before I fell into Esme's arms. _

_I heard her pull out her mobile and call someone._

"_Carlisle you need to get back now! It's Bella, her heart beat is so faint! Please hurry!!!" Esme's voice was really frantic as she ran me up the stairs and took me into Carlisle's office. She placed me on a hospital cot. Even in my weak state she still noticed the confusion that was slowly sweeping across my face. _

"_After you told us what happens to you at home, Carlisle thought this would be a good idea." She explained kindly. "You need to be strong Bella, Edward needs you. We all do, please stay with me." _

"_Esme, could you tell Edward I love him. And thank everyone else for me? I really appreciate everything you have done for me," I asked her weakly._

"_You will not talk like that, you hear me Bella. I do not want you giving up on us!" I just nodded. _

_It seemed like just a couple of seconds before I heard Edward's voice and felt someone take hold of my hand._

"_Bella open your eyes please," I heard Edward ask me, "for me Bella?"_

_How could I deny him? I hadn't even realised I had closed my eyes. But I slowly opened them and looked around for Edward._

"_Edward I love you..." I whispered to him just before everything went black again..._

_**EPOV**_

Alice had stopped suddenly causing us all to stop and turn and look at her. I stared at her in confusion.

She let out a scream of pain and Jasper was immediately at her side holding her close. She kissed his cheek and turned to look at me.

"It's Bella... We need to get home NOW!!! I'm so sorry I didn't see sooner... And Carlisle you might want to call that friend of yours who can replicate anything..." That was all I needed to hear. I ran back in the direction of our home. All I could think of was my Bella.

"Hello old friend," I heard Carlisle say into his mobile.

"We have a slight situation here and I will need your help."

I didn't bother trying to listen to his reply.

"No nothing like that. A human friend of ours has been badly hurt and she may die if we don't help her."

Again I didn't listen for his reply; I was far too focused on Bella.

"Thank you, we'll see you at our home in Forks." With that Carlisle hung up his mobile and ran faster towards our home. I could hear Bella talking to Esme. She was asking her to thank us all. She couldn't be giving up! Not now.

I reached the house in a matter of seconds and ran to Carlisle's office where Esme had taken Bella. Her body was covered in blood as she lay on the hospital cot in just her bra and underwear. She had two stab wounds and two cut down her arms and another two down her legs.

"She'll make it won't she Carlisle?" I asked and took Bella's hand. "Bella open your eyes please, for me Bella?" I asked her. I needed to look into her eyes.

"Edward I love you..." She barely said but I heard every word as clear as if she had spoken into a microphone. Her eyes drifted to the back of her head and her eyelids slid shut.

"What can we do Carlisle?" I was frantic now and everyone could tell.

"I don't think there is anything _medicine_ can do Edward, she has lost too much blood..." He came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I just hung my head and rested it on Bella's arm.

I heard Carlisle's old friends thoughts before I heard him, but he was soon at the house and up in the office.

"Carlisle, what happened to this poor girl?" Nicholas asked his English accent was very clear. His short brown hair was slightly windblown and his clothes were old had looked like they hadn't been washed for a couple of days.

"Her father happened to her. I need you to replicate her body before we change her so that her replica can die and the real Bella will live. It will also help us in convicting her father of murder."

"Of course"

And with asking anymore questions he shut his eyes and concentrated on Bella.

I was slightly surprised when an exact replica of Bella was lying on the sheet Carlisle had place on the floor. Carlisle quickly looked over the body and made sure everything was as it should be, and completed his examination.

"Edward, you have to change her now or she won't survive." I nodded my head. I wanted more than anything else for there to be another way to save Bella but I knew there was. I didn't want her to be a monster even if she didn't believe us to be. But the prospect of being with her for eternity was my silver lining.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and bit her neck ankles, wrists, thighs and the crook of her elbow.

Her eyes shot open and I could tell by her facial expression that she was in a lot of pain but, she quickly composed herself and didn't utter a single word.

She stayed silent and unmoving the whole change. It wasn't normal but I trusted Carlisle when he said that everything was going according to plan.

The others took Bella's replica into another room and called the police to file the report. Carlisle only had to leave to give show them his findings from his examination.

I stayed with Bella the whole time throughout the three days. I never left her side and I never let go of her hand.

It took the police two days to find Charlie; he still had the knife with him and was easily taken into custody. The court case is going to be held in a week. Unfortunately the mutt goes free because the cops couldn't find him and Bella had had some time to heal since he last raped her so without her testimony – which she for obvious reasons can't give, or Jacob's confession they don't have enough evidence to convict him.


	17. 14 I'm finally free

I'm Finally Free

_Disclaimer: I do not out Twilight or any of the characters._

I could hear everyone talking around me, I heard the new person, Nicholas arrive and I hear Carlisle tell Edward to change me. I felt his teeth piercing the skin on my neck, ankle, thigh and elbow.

At first I didn't notice anything but then I could feel my body's temperature rising and it started to feel like I was on fire. I knew this was probably caused by the venom and I also knew that I couldn't show I was in pain.

I could still feel Edward griping tightly onto my hand, part of me wanted to tell him to relax but I couldn't open my mouth without screaming. I held it all back because I knew this would be hard enough for Edward without me screaming. He hated seeing that I was in pain, so if I were to react in any way to the burning that was going on inside me, it would just cause those I love more pain.

I waited out the pain till I could finally start to feel it starting to fade. My heart speed up and was pounding in my chest, it was fighting a losing battle against the venom.

Eventually the fire stopped and I no longer felt any pain.

I nervously opened my eyes and if I thought I had 20/20 vision when I was human I was wrong. Everything was so clear now; I could see every grain in the wood on the ceiling and every dust mite that moved through the air. I sat up and turned around so I was facing Edward. He looked even more perfect than ever. He was still holding my hand but had slightly outstretched his other arm inviting me into a hug, and I gladly accepted. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me.

"I love you Edward. I can't thank you enough for saving me." I told him and every word I said was the truth.

"I love you too Bella, I couldn't let you die."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"He might not, but I do." I looked over Edwards shoulder and saw the rest of his family standing there smiling. Jasper seemed more relaxed and Alice was literally jumping up and down. Rose and Emmet were smiling at me and Edward and then turned to look at each other while Carlisle and Esme looked very proud.

Edward and I separated but continued holding hands and I looked down at myself, I was no longer covered in blood and I was wearing some black jeans with a plain white shirt instead of my bra and underwear I had arrived in.

I was about to ask who had changed my clothes but before I could even open my mouth Alice interrupted me.

"Guilty!" And I took that to mean that she had changed my clothes. I just laughed I couldn't help myself.

"Bella, isn't your thirst bothering you?" Carlisle asked me. I just shook my head. But now that he mentioned it I started to notice the burning in the back of my throat.

"I hadn't noticed it till you just said that," I told him slightly annoyed but not much, I would have to get used to this.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you to hunt." Edward said to me calmly. He turned and started to walk out of the room and I followed. Once we were passed his family he started to run and was pulling me behind him. Running at vampire speed felt amazing, it felt almost like I was flying.

Edward led me into the woods out the back of his house and I watched him hunt a few deer before he said it was my turn. I wasn't too thrilled about the whole drinking blood deal but I would cope with it if it meant I could be with Edward for eternity.

When we returned home everyone was sitting in the dining room with a serious look on their faces. I didn't like it...

"Bella about Charlie..." Carlisle started slowly afraid I might breakdown or something at the mention of Charlie's name.

"I know what your friend did Carlisle, I also know that the court case will be held in one week, and that you were unable to convict Jacob." I had been trying not to think about these things which I'd heard them talking about but now it seemed useless to try that. "I heard everything you said,"

He nodded and continued with his previous speech. "You know you won't be able to go too close to the court room, or else someone might see you," I nodded in response, "Edward will stay with you in case you need him and just make sure you watch your temper, you can't go barging into the room if Charlie says something that brings back a bad memory or isn't true, ok?" Again I just nodded. "Well that's it for now; I'll leave you two alone now." As if on command everyone got up and left with their respective partner.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you up to my room."

And for the rest of the week I continued to spend time with Edward, just enjoying his company. He kissed my forehead and cheeks often but he still hadn't kissed my lips yet.

All too soon it was time for the court case, and as discussed I was waiting outside and out of site. I listened carefully as people started filling the court room. It looks like a lot of people had turned up to see if Charlie would get sent to prison.

"Silence in the court. All stand." The court crier said while holding open the door for the Judge.

"Will the defendant please stand!" The court clerk said loudly and Charlie stood slowly. "Are you Charlie Swan?"

"Yes," he replies his tone of voice seemed almost dead.

"Members of the Jury, Charlie Swan is being charged with the following offences: Assault and murder of his daughter Isabella Swan. He is pleading not guilty for these charges. Your issue is to decide whether or not you think he is guilty or not guilty."

"Charlie Swan, you may be seated." The judge said calmly.

The Judge then asked the prosecution to make their opening speech.

"Your Honour, on October 15th 2009 Isabella Swan arrived at Carlisle Cullen's house with multiple wounds claiming her father was the cause. Carlisle wasn't home at the time but his wife was who called him as he was on his way home. She had already lost a large amount of blood and Carlisle was unable to save her. The court is aware of the Assault charges because prior to this Isabella had told all of the Cullen's about what her father did to her."

"Carlisle Cullen, will you please take to the stand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The Judge asked him as he took his seat on the stand.

"I swear to speak truthfully your Honour," He replied.

He was then asked a series of questions from both our own lawyer and Charlie's. He was asked to describe my wounds to the jury which he did so, refraining from going into too much detail. He did however have to show pictures of my wounds and warned people that if they had a weak stomach they might not want to look. He was asked by Charlie's lawyer to tell the court why he thought my wounds were not self-inflicted.

"The angle of the wounds is not angled as it would be if Bella was the one to cause these stab wounds. The one found on her stomach are very straight and as for the cuts on her arms they are far too straight to be done by someone who had already stabbed themselves and her leg wound would have also been difficult to cause herself."

After that Carlisle was asked about the night I told them everything. He said it almost word for word and I heard people gasp as he told my story. Once he was done Charlie's Lawyer said "I have no further questions your Honour."

"I KNEW IT! THAT BITCH TOLD YOU!!!" I heard Charlie yell. I smiled as I leaned into Edward who was holding me close to him as we sat high in a tree. I leaned my head on his chest and breathed in his heavenly scent. There was no way people could say he wasn't guilty after him yelling that.

Charlie gave his statement saying that I had always been depressed and would have committed suicide and what not.

Court was adjourned for three hours while the jury decided on a verdict. We couldn't go meet the Cullen's anywhere they wouldn't be seen so we had to stay in the tree.

I started to laugh, I wasn't being loud or anything and nothing was really funny it was a happy kind of laughter.

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked me, flashing me my favourite crocked smile.

"Nothing is funny, well not really. I just can't believe he actually yelled that in the court room. I'm just happy they can't possibly say he is not guilty after that."

He joined in with my laughter but we stopped after a couple of minutes.

I sighed as we listened to the birds and the scurrying people below us.

I turned my head to look up at Edward.

"Edward,"

"Hmmm?"

"Why won't you kiss me?" I asked him and I knew that if I were still human I would most definitely be blushing right now.

"Why do you think I won't kiss you Bella?"

"Because of what happened to me when I was still human, with Jacob and Charlie... because I'm used and broken," I told him shyly looking down at my lap.

"Oh silly Bella, I don't want to kiss you because I'm afraid it will bring back some unwanted memories. I didn't want to put you through that so I thought I should wait."

"Nothing you do feels even remotely similar to what they did. I had any unwanted memories since I've been with you and I doubt I ever will. Will you kiss me now?" I asked him as I looked up at him through my thick eye lashes.

"How could I say no to you?" He asked him but without giving me time to reply his was moving his head closer to mine.

As our lips met I forgot about everything around me. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. All that mattered was the love I felt for Edward and the love he gave me back. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

When Edward started to pull away I sighed and leaned on his chest.

"I love you Edward." I told him quietly.

"I love you too Bella, always remember that."

I heard someone say the court was back in session and I listened closely to hear the verdict.

"Representative for the Jury please stand," The judge said "what is the Jury's verdict?"

"We find the defendant guilty of the assault and murder of Isabella Swan."

"Charlie Swan, you will be sentenced to a life in prison."

I heard Alice's distinct squeal and other people's laughter in the court room.

"I'm finally free." I whispered mainly to myself but I knew Edward would hear.

"That you are my love, Bella can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I told him as I turned to look at him confused. I didn't know he thought he had to ask me if he was allowed to ask me a question.

"Will you marry me?" I knew he wasn't joking I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Yes," I didn't even have to hesitate. A life without Edward didn't seem like much of a life and I wanted to be with him for eternity.

Everything was finally working out.

3


	18. AN: Sequel

**OK so that was the end of **_**He Hasn't Changed**_** but I'm working on a sequel called**_** A New Life**_**. So check it out. First two chapters are up so please read if you're interested ******

**Thanks **


	19. AN: Three shot?

**Author note:**

Ok so I was reading through all the reviews I have gotten for this story and even though 'Luna Maxwell' is taking over 'A New Life' (for which I am really grateful that the story will be finished) I have decided to make a three shot.

Chapter one: Renee finds out that Charlie killed Bella.

Chapter two: Bella goes and visits Charlie in Jail

Chapter three: Bella finds Jacob…

Let me know what you think?

Even thought I am going to write these please read 'A New Life' once Luna Maxwell has uploaded her version on to her profile.

I'm not sure when it will be published since I have my last year of high school to finish – only three terms to go – and work, to save up for my trip to England.

So keep watch.

xoxo Tam


End file.
